Problems
by Loveanyway123
Summary: Highschool (AU) Alec is a rich kid with no problems. Magnus is a kid with a abusive dad and a suicidal mom. They happen to never even notice each other. There paths will never cross right? Well faith isn't like that. Not only do they get detention together but the highschool teacher needs them to work together for the rest of the year and get along. Can they though?
1. Good Life

Alec's POV:

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Maryse says in a questioning voice to me, her oldest son. "Almost. Why are you even taking me to school? Why can't Antonio or Zara take me?" I complain. "The servants don't take you unless I'm busy, which I'm not so I'm taking you." I don't argue and just head to the car.

Ones we approached Shadowhunter High they started to slow down. "I love you Alec. Have a nice day sweetie. And don't forget you need to bring up your grades! You won't get your car back unless you do." I groan and make sure to slam the car door as I exit. I hear the bell ring so I rush into the school, only to find out I'm late again. Great.

"Mr. Lightwood, late again I see. I guess that means..." Mr. Hodge was saying when he was suddenly interrupted by a tall student slamming the door open and rushing in to the classroom. "Ah Mr. Bane I see you and Mr. Lightwood are both late again. It seems like you two have something in common and would like to discuss it together in detention!"

He says obviously angry. "Yes sir." We both mutter heading back to our seats. Once seated I turn to look at the guy who rushed in earlier. He was obviously Asian and tall. He was also quite skinny with black spiked hair and three piercings in his ear. But the best part was his eyes. They were a cat like green. He was dressed in black tights and a green tight shirt that matched his eyes. And for some reason he had a lot of rings.

"Mr. Lightwood please stop staring at Mr. Bane and pay attention." Mr. Hodge said earning laughter from the kids. I felt my cheeks heat up. I did a quick glance at Bane and saw him smirking at me. Just great.

"You two know why your in here right. For being late three days in a row! Please explain your reasons." Mr. Hodge asked us. "My mom took my car and has been driving me to school. She's not use to the hours yet." I finish smirking knowing Mr. Hodge is buying it. "And you Mr. Bane?" We both look at him with questioning looks. "Um... I don't have a excuse. Just...um... lazy. I guess."

He answers unsure. "I am very ashamed Mr. Bane. I expected a good excuse like Alec over here, not a lazy one." He says with a disappointed look. Bane looks just as disappointed. "Anyhow you boys get a little acquainted while I use the restroom. Behave." As soon as he leaves I turn to Bane. "Soooo... what's your name?" He looks at me and smirks, "wouldn't you like to know." "Yeah that's the point". "It's Magnus. And yours?" "Alexander. But you can call me Alec." He nods. Then he looks like he's about to say something but just looks at his desk. "Why we're you staring at me during class?" He questions.

"I haven't notice you before. So I needed to get a good look at you." I say looking away. "Did you like what you saw." He says winking. "I'm not... I don't... I wouldn't even..." Suddenly Mr. Hodge burst into the room.

"Enough chit chat for the next three hours I want complete silence." Good three hours to my self.

"This will be the last time right boys." "Yes Mr. Hodge." We answer obviously bored. "Good. Dismissed." We rush out. Once in the hallway I ask him one last question, "I know I shouldn't ask but what was the real reason you came late? You obviously we're lying to Hodge so what's the reason?" "Your right you shouldn't ask." He says coldly. "Come on tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on".

"Alec."

"Please".

"ALEXANDER please stop!"

I stare at him. Stunned by his yelling. "Alec please stop". He says it with such pleading eyes I nod and stop pestering. Once outside I walk to the car and Magnus walks away not even bothering to say bye. Good he was acting weird. I say to myself knowing it was lie.


	2. Opposite Life

Magnus POV:

" I'm done teaching you a lesson. Go to school and don't forget to buy me some beer. You know how to get it." A dark sinister man says laughing darkly. I get up slowly hopping it won't hurt to much while walking to school. I quickly go to our mirror and clean up my blood. Also I have to put make up on or people will notice my scars. Then I go to my wallet and pull out fifty dollars. Out of my own money. Why cause my step dad thinks it's impossible for him to get his own job. So what does he do?

He gets his son a illegal job with one of his friends, makes me do it even if I'm under age, and take more than half the money I earn. Fair right? Well the best part is what he does with the money. Instead of paying our house bills or buying food for us, he goes and spends it on beer and cigarettes. Yeah he's the prime example of a father.

So I know have to run to the run down gas station to go buy beer from Mick. We have a sort of thing I do every time I have to buy beer. Since I'm under age and don't have a fake ID or that much money we some type of agreement I have to do. Like if I don't have enough money, which I never do, I do something for him.

Does it involve pain? Yes. Is it worth it? Yes. If I didn't get my dad the beer he'd do worse than anything I've ever felt. No way am I making that mistake again. Anyway I rush to the school knowing I'll be late again because of that excuse of a father. I rush through the doors. " Ah Mr. Bane I see you and Mr. Lightwood I see you are both late again. It seems you to have something in common and would like to discuss it together in detention."

Detention. Oh no I'll be late with the beer and then he'll..

Let's just say it's not a happy image

" Yes sir." I mutter in sync with the cute guy next to me. I head back to my seat and plop down. I'm still nervous about the whole beer thing that I don't notice someone staring at me in till Mr. Hodge says, " Mr. Lightwood stop at Mr. Bane and pay attention."

The kid blushes and faces forward. So he was staring at me. Heh that's adorable. I can't help but smirk. He turns to take a quick glance at me and I smile widely at him. Man he's quite the blusher.

"You two know why your in here right? Because you were late three days in a row! Please explain your reasons." Mr. Hodge asked. While Lightwood explained his mom reason I was thinking of what to say. The real reason. Not even a option. a sad reason like my mom was sick or something. " And you Mr. Bane?" The teacher asked believing blue eyes story.

"Um… I don't have a excuse. Just… um… lazy I guess." I answer knowing he's going to yell at me or worse. But he does something worse.

He looked at me with disappointment. " I'm very disappointed Mr. Bane. I expected a good excuse like Alec over here, not a lazy one." I feel so ashamed of my self. Of course I screwed up, I always do. I'm just like what my old man calls me, a disappointment.

I was a quarter listening to what Mr. Hodge said. Something about going to the bathroom and get to know each other. That I was glad to do.

"Soooo what's your name?" He questions. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah that's the point." He says not missing a beat.

"Magnus, and yours?"

"Alexander. But you can call me Alec." I nod, it's a perfect name for someone like him. I was going to ask something like what's his favorite song or something but he'll probably get annoyed with me or something. My dad would. So instead I ask, "why were you staring at me during class?" I questioned.

"I haven't noticed you before. So I needed to get a good look at you." He answers looking away shyly.

"Did you like what you see." I say winking. "I'm not… I don't… I wouldn't even… Suddenly that damn teacher burst in interrupting our moment. "Enough chit chat for the next three hours I want complete silence." Well there went my time getting to know him. Just great

"This will be the last time right boys?"

"Yes Mr. Hodge." Great, now it's time for me to leave and go back to hell. "Good. Dismissed."

We rushed out. Once we got to the hallway I thought we'd just separate but he looks at me and asks me the question I hoped to avoid. "I know I shouldn't ask but why was the real reason you came in late? You were obviously lying to Hodge so what's the reason?"

"Your right you shouldn't ask." I say coldly, hoping he'd get the hint. Of course he didn't.

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on."

"Alec."

"Please."

"ALEXANDER please stop!" I shout. I can't let him know. No one can know.

"Alec please stop." I say pleading. He probably felt bad so he stopped. Once we got outside I rushed away not bothering to say bye. I hope that was our last encounter because he would probably force out why I'm always late to school. Why I'm know for dating people for only a couple of days hoping to never get attached.

Cause once your attached your stuck and it's hard to separate. And almost impossible to forget about. I guess it's good he left. He would never want me, I'm too broken to fix and easy to replace. Just like what my pops, Dick says, "I'm broken beyond measure".

And my no good mom, Brenda, finishes with, "and so easy to replace with something better." Cause I'm a worthless scum who has to steal my clothes and food because if not I'd starve. Those are my daily thoughts.

As I approach the gas station I take a deep breath and go in. "Hey Mick I need twenty packs of the usual." I yell at him. He gets up and mumbles something about how I need to pick better days to come by.

"How much this time?" I ask hoping I have enough. "five hundred and fifty dollars." My jaw drops so far down. "What? I only have fifty. I would need five hundred more! And if I can't that means three months of you-know-what for seven hours each day, I just can't." I complain

"I'm sorry Mag but my hands are tied. Is it a deal or not?"

I feel tears in my eyes. The pain to come is going to be hell. And no way can I get that much money. Damn it. "Yeah it's a deal." I say feeling numb already. He hands me the beers and rights the times he wants me there by. I can not have detention for the next three months at all. Well then I better not be late again.

"Okay Mags well I'm glad we have a agreement. Remember if you miss any days I'll have to send my guys after you. And they'll hurt you worse then the fights you have to attend. Remember to bring your gloves and cover your face with them. You don't want to get your pretty face too messed up.

Cause your going to get beaten to a pulp when their done with you. Ha-ha-" I grab the beers and leave before he can continue tormenting me. Now my next problem. Getting twenty beer packs back to my house, walking with no car. Great, just perfect.


	3. Scars

Alec's POV:

"Bye sweetie love you!"

"Bye mother." I mumble rushing to get to class. Once inside and rush to my seat just as the bell rings. Mr. Hodge comes in class and starts talking about some equation or something. I'm half listening and half wondering where Magnus is. "You must divide x by y. It's the way you figure it out. I don't have to remind you dividing is important right? Cause it-

Suddenly Magnus rushes in interrupting him. He has glasses, a coat, and a scarf on, which is very odd to have on in this weather. He's panting like he's out of breath from running here. "Mr. Bane I guess you really like detention right!?" He yells to him. "No", he mummers walking to his seat.

"Well you must considering you just might get detention today for interrupting me again!" Magnus's eyes widened. "No Mr. Hodge I can't have detention today sir I just can't!" He looks so scared like if he gets detention he might die or something. Mr. Hodge notices something wrong by the way Magnus is muttering something to himself so he adds, "I guess I'll let it slide this time Bane."

And continues teaching like nothing happened. Magnus sighs in relief and I can't help wonder, why is he still wearing the scarf and glasses?

I walk into social studies and realized something for the first time. Magnus is in that class with me too. And he sits right next to me. Huh, go figure. Once our teacher Mr. Garroway enters into the room he starts discussing or mandatory trip. "It is percent of your grade so I expect you all to come at seven A.M. It'll end at nine P.M." He finishes earning groans from students.

I take a glance at Magnus. He's gone pale.

"Is their anyone who can't make it? If there is please raise your hand." No one raises there hand except Magnus. "Why will you not be attending Mr. Bane?"

"Um.. my parents can't take me so… I guess I can't go." He smiles like it's a good thing. "Actually Magnus their are parents who have volunteered to take students like you. Let me go get the list and I'll let you pick which parent." He smiles and goes through the drawers. Magnus's smile admittedly falls. He looks so frightened I feel sympathy for him. Mr. Garroway comes back with a list.

"Your opinions are Mrs. Fairchild, Mr. Herondales, Mr. Santiago, Mrs. Belcourt, or Mr. Lightwood." He finishes and looks at him. Wait Lightwood.. Oh no don't tell me my mom... Oh god. I look at him, a tiny part of me is hoping he'll go with me but he'll probably go with his friend Raphael Santiago. "I don't care." He mummers. "Okay I'll pick for you, hmm... Let's go with Mr. Santiago.

" I feel a hint of disappointment but decide to ignore it. "Well know that situated I have so much to teach so lets get started." Man this week is going to be long.

Day after day Magnus comes to school with his weird outfit. I mean why a sweater and scarf? I mean it's hot outside so glasses make sense. Just not the extra clothing. He usually dress so.. hot. I mean in a girl's perspective not mine of course so... Anyway I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed his clothing. Especially Mr. Garroway. Once we enter his class he curiously look towards Magnus.

"Good afternoon class. Today's Friday and I want to end the week in a good note. But I have only one issue in this class. So does anyone have problem with me addressing it?" We shook our heads. "Okay Magnus, could you please remove your scarf and coat? Teachers have been concerned because it's been getting hot and your wearing too much clothing."

"I can't." He replies calmly.

"Yes you can so please do so."

"Teach I really don't want to!"

"Magnus."

"Fine!"

He stands up and throws off his scarf, coat, and glasses. What we see makes everyone shocked. All across his neck is cuts and bruises. On his face he has a black eye with a long gash across his cheek where bluish greenish looking blotches. But the worst was his arms. He had a bruise the size of a fist on his arm. Deep cuts all over and a knife stab looking wound on his right arm. On his left a gauze with red blotches. We're all quiet.

"There you happy!" He says before storming out of class. That got Mr. Garroway quite real fast. He looks towards the door and quickly rushes to the phone. He starts calling someone. I hear words like, "I think we might need to check in on his parents. Yes bruises and gashes. No it was bad he looked in pain. He even has a gauze around his arm with blood covering it."

He starts nodding and looking towards me. Wait why me? "Mr. Lightwood can you come here?" I nod and walk towards the front. "Um I've been informed you spent a day in detention with him. Did he mention anything about his family to you?" I shook my head. "Hmm. Okay last question, would you consider yourself his friend?" Would I considered his friend? The only time we talk is when he passes by me and whispers flirty lines. Well and the detention chat. "Um.. Yes I would consider myself his friend." Well that was weird to say.

"Good I need you to do not me a favor but him. Go and comfort him if you can. He looks like he needs a friend and I notice him looking at you a few times. So I think it would be best to send you." I nod and leave the class room. Okay now I just have to find him. Where to look? Um maybe the bathroom. I rush over there to only find it empty. Well this will take a while

After who knows how long I realize I have to hurry and find him before school ends. Where have I not looked? Of course the place he knew I would look last. I rush to the other side of the hall and go straight to the detention room. But before I go in I can't help but think, why do I care so much for him?

I go into the room and find him on the desk laying down. "Hey Magnus. You okay?" Stupid question. He continued staring at the celling. "If your wondering if I'm okay after everyone seeing my injuries then the answer is obviously no. Especially since they think I'm getting abused at home." He says emotionless.

"Are you getting abused?" He doesn't answer.

"I know you are. I remember your lame "I came late because I was lazy" excuse in detention. The real reason you were late was cause he beats you every morning right? And doesn't even bother to take you to school afterwards right?" He sits up and nods.

Tears forming in his eyes. I step closer to him. "But he didn't give you those injuries because he gives you them were there not seen easily. So how'd you get those?" I question. He looks at me tears falling already. "There's this guy that named Mick who I buy beer for my dad. We have a deal you see. If I don't have enough money I go to a underground fight club and it's street rules so..."

"That's why you have knife wound." He nods still crying. I walk right next to him. "But why even get the beer? Why not just get punished by your dad and be done with it?"

"If I don't bring him beer then the punishment would include a year of torture. It's just too much pain with him."

"One more question. How much was the beer?"

"Five hundred and fifty."

"How much did you have?"

"Fifty."

"So how long do you have to do the fights?"

"Seven hours for three months. No exception."

"But that's too much pain for you to bare."

He shrugs like it's nothing surprising. But yet he's still crying little by little. I do the only I can think of, I hug him.

"I swear I'll help you. No matter how I do it I'll pay off the money."

He's hugging me tightly and now sobbing. "Why? You don't even like me." I hug him just as tight.

"Of course I like you. Your a good guy, just with the wrong type of life. So of course I'll help you. That's what friends are for." He smiles at me, wiping the tears already. "Your a nice guy too." We both just stand their smiling at each other. It was actually nice.

"So see you at the trip Sunday right?" I questioned. He nods, "of course. Wouldn't want you missing me all day."

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. "I wouldn't miss you." He rolls his eyes and smiles. "Sure whatever. See you later my Alec."

"What? I'm not your anything!"

"Oh trust you will be soon." He whispers in my ear. "Oh and it's too bad I couldn't go with you to the trip. A car ride with you would be so amazing." He says flirtatiously.

I know for sure I'm red all over. "Bye." he says leaving like nothing happened. So annoying. But I can't help the smile forming on my lips. Maybe we will be really good friends.


	4. Before

**Sorry I'm slow on uupdating. But I'm already working on the next chapter so the next update is going to be way quicker. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Magnus POV:

"Okay Magnus your good for the day." He looks up at me. "Dang, you got it good didn't you?" Mick asks smirking. I glare at him but answer, "You should see the other guy. Anyways here's two hundred. I've actually been winning so if I keep it up I might actually make it early!" I can't help it I'm ecstatic about it. Mick looks at me and laughs loudly. "What's so funny?"

"You- Haha, you actually think you could keep winning." He laughs louder now. "Why wouldn't I be able to win?"

"Well maybe because once you win more than the fighters get rougher. Trust me the guys who fight really don't play fair at all and they bring weapons."

"W- w- weapons?" The fights hardly have weapons. Probably once every month and it's usually a little scratch.

"Okay but it's not like they use the weapons to hurt you too bad right? I mean there not even aloud in there so injuring me wouldn't be aloud right?"

"Not really the fighters just pay the owner to pretend he didn't see anything. They want to keep their wins up."

Oh no. I'm already getting bruises more than often already by my dad, no way am I going to hide that plus stab wounds that might kill me. The school is already suspicious, now they'll know for sure. So my chances of getting cached or killed is higher than ever, perfect.

Xxxx

"Where have you been!" My dad slurred on the couch watching tv.

"Working and paying off the money for _your_ beer." I say trying to go to my room before he asks for something.

"Well since your not beaten really bad yet you must have extra money. So I think your half of the rent, food, and electric bill are due."

He swears I get to eat or even look at a tv.

"But I'm still paying off for the beer."

"Yeah, well you have two jobs so you must be making enough to share."

"You mean the job where I work five hours a day and only make thirty five dollars a day and the job is illegal!"

"Hey not my fault. That's why you should just drop out of that stupid school. It's not like your good at it. So hurry up and give me the money!"

"But-

He gets up and walks towards. Then he leans towards me and grabs a fist full of my hair.

"Are you arguing with me?" He asks squeezing my hair harder.

"N- no, I'm sorry sir I won't argue again."

"You better not you ungrateful little punk." He shoves my head back and it slams into a wall. Well there went my headache free nights.

"Well little turd I'm still waiting for the money."

"I'll go get it." I say rushing to my room. Hopefully the beer will rush in and make him pass out cold. Then he'll defiantly forget about the beer. I lay on the, I guess you could call it a bed.

A blankets and a pillows don't really make a comfy bed. Oh how I wish I could sleep on a bed. I lay and drift off to sleep when my phone starts ringing. I rush to grab it, hoping it didn't wake my dad.

"Hello?" I whisper low.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Bane but I have some bad news." What now?

"Mr. Santiago's parents can not take you to the trip Sunday. Instead the Lightwoods family will have the pleasure of taking you."

"How long is the ride?"

"Ten hours, there and back."

Ten hours in a car with Alexander the cutie.

"I'll tell my dad the news. He'll be so happy."

That I'm going to be gone for three days. Man I'm going to have to make up the hours I missed when I get back. If they don't jump me by then. Or I could just ask Mick for three days off no big deal.

Oh god I'm as good as dead. But being in a car ride with Alec for ten hours is going to make it all worth it.

Xxxx

"Rags wake up you little bastard!"

I sit up and rub my eyes. Why do I have to wake up if it's only Sunday? Damn it the trip, Alec's mom is going supposed to be here at 5. I look at the clock. It's already 4 I have a hour to pack. I rush and pack my clothes and make up I use to hide the injures. Once I'm sure everything's packed I head towards the door. At least I was in till my good for nothing dad stops me.

"Where you going?"

"To the trip you woke me up for." I say tempted to roll my eyes. He's probably high considering he doesn't even remember yelling at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, what?" I look in my bag, all good.

"Don't you remember our conversation yesterday?"

He remembers?

"Um can't we talk about this when I come back?"

"No I want the money now!" He says pulling my hair hard like last night.

I hear a honk outside.

"That's my ride I need to get going."

"Give me the money you little punk!"

He reaches for me but I grab my bag and run to the door. I grab the knob but feel something hit my head, hard. I don't look to see what damage he did I run out the door to the car. I hear him shouting loudly at me calling me a stupid little pig. I slam the door and run to the only safety I have away. The car.

 **Hope you liked it. It is kinda of short but I didn't want to start the trip yet in till the next chapter I'm working on. Hoped you enjoyed and reviewed. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Almost

**I promised a fast update and here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Alec's POV:

"Alec, sweetie get up. We have to leave a little earlier than we expected."

"Why?" I groan.

"Because your principal called and asked me if I could take one of your classmates and I agreed. So hurry."

"Fine!" While I pack I can't help but wonder who's coming. It's going to be a long trip so the person better be someone who doesn't bug.

"Hurry Alec! I'll wait in the car."

"Going!" I grab my bag and rush to the car.

"I'm ready."

"Okay than let's head off. Oh and can you sit in the back."

"Why?"

"So you can keep our guest company."

I nod and sit in the back.

"Who's coming with us?"

"It's a surprise." She chuckles.

"Great I love surprises." I say annoyed.

Xxxxxx

We start leaving our neighborhood which consists of mansions. We turn west and start driving towards some dirty looking houses.

"Does the person live here?"

"This is the address your principal gave me." We turn and stop towards a small house with the paint chipped and the grass dead. Who would possibly live here?

"Mom maybe if you honk the person will know your here." She agrees and honks once.

"Okay I want you to be nice to the kid okay."

"Mom I'm sixteen not five. Of course I'll be nice."

After three minutes I hear a door slam open and a man yelling.

"You stupid little pig! You dumb little fag!"

I see a figure run fast towards the car. I look to see who it was.

Magnus. My mom obviously wasn't paying attention to what just happened because once Magnus opened the door and sat down she looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"M- Magnus Bane." He was out of breath from running.

"Oh well aren't you handsome. Oh and that's my son Alexander." She turns to point at me. Magnus looks at me like he didn't realize we're sitting so close.

"Alec." He says smirking

"Magnus." I say smiling.

"Oh you guys know each other?" We both look at each other and nod. "

Oh you guys are so cute together. Like how you guys were in sync right. now." Then she starts staring at us in the rearview mirror thoughtfully.

"Don't mind me asking but Magnus do you like females or males?"

Oh god. Why did she ask that, why?

"Mom! Magnus you don't have to answer that if it's to personal."

"Nah it's cool. I happen to be bisexual Mrs. Lightwood. But I prefer guys mainly."

"Oh well that's good. Alec likes guys also. And by any chance are you single. Oh Alec's single just so you know." I'm pretty sure my face can't get any redder.

"Yeah I'm single. And it's nice to know you are too Alec." I turn away knowing if I look at him he'd have one of his famous smirks on his face. We were pretty much just sitting there in awkward silence. Well this is a great start of our trip.

Xxxx

"Okay Alec wake up I'm going to go get something really quick you can stay here with Mag- Oh gosh isn't that adorable." I groan and rub my eyes. What's so adorable?

I open my eyes and realize I'm laying on something. I tilt my head and look up to green eyes. Magnus's eyes.

"Oh god have I been laying on you the whole time?" I say sitting up.

"Um yeah you've just been resting your head on my shoulders the whole time." He says causal.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh that's cause you looked so cute sleeping on my shoulder. Especially when you started saying my name in your sleep." He says so quietly I barley heard him.

I already know that I'm blushing because the way he says it makes you blush. We sit in silence for a while in till I remember something.

"Magnus I have a personal question for you."

"Okay what?"

"Why was your dad yelling at you?"

"He was asking me for money and I didn't give him any." I stood there in disbelief.

"He asked his own son for money and when you didn't pay it he yelled at you?" That guy is definitely a no good dad. Magnus looks up and nods slowly.

"Well at least he didn't hurt you except for the horrible names, right?"

He blinks like he's trying to remember something.

"Actually he threw something at me before I left."

"Where?" I ask curiously.

He moves his hands up to the side of his head. I lean towards him and check to see if there's damage. There is, a lot. His dad must of hit him with something hard because he has a big deep gash with blood dripping out.

There's blood dried up around it which probably stopped the bleeding.

"Magnus! How did you not feel the pain!" I yell angrily at him. He flinches a little but I don't really notice. How could he not realize he needed medical help?

"I never feel the pain. You learn to get used to it." He says dryly. I immediately feel like a huge douche. I'm over here yelling at him when he's the one who deals with enough pain already.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I- I just didn't like how you didn't realize you we're in pain. You should have asked me for help."

"Ask you for help?"

"Yeah me. I'm here for you remember that. Anyways come here let me clean and fix that gash before you pass out." He lays down on my lap and I take out our first aid kit. I start cleaning it up and stitching it up. The whole time with Magnus on my lap. After ten minutes I finish.

"There I stitched it up so it won't bleed anymore." I say happy I helped him. But then I realized just how close we are. He must have realized too because his eyes widen a little.

We just stare at each other. No one moving a muscle. In till he decides to lick his lower lip, probably cause he was nervous. I don't know why but I started leaning towards his face. He sat up a little and leaned in too. Our faces were centimeters apart. He was about to move in when my mom just had to come and ruin the moment.

"Okay I'm back and ready to hit the road. Did you guys have fun in here while I left?" I wouldn't call, about to kiss your friend, fun but it actually was. Wait I, Alec Lightwood almost kissed Magnus Bane? Wow, that would have caused a lot of problems. I take a quick glance at him. Maybe, just maybe it would have been worth it.


	6. Apology

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I got locked out of my phone and had to go get a new one. I wanted to write but this week I'll be busy with school. So I will try to update on Saturday. Again I am so sorry I blame my old phone.**

 **I just wanted to let you know why I'm taking so long.**


	7. Hotel

**I finally updated! I've been soo busy with school and volleyball but I did it. I updated. I'm soo sorry it took long. I'll try to update weekly. If I can't it's because i'm too busy. But I will write after school to try and finish sooner. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Magnus POV:

I almost kissed him. No scratch that we almost kissed each other. But of course his mom walked in at the worst possible time. Once she walked in we pulled apart as fast as we could.

"Guess who found strawberries! I got them So you guys could eat them on the way. Alec, sweetie are you okay? You look a little red." I glanced at him and noticed he wasn't just a little red, he was crimson all over.

"Yeah Alec why are so red?" I mock with such innocents. "Uh.. No reason just hot." He says glaring my way.

I smirk at him and whisper, "could it be from almost kissing me. Cause we almost did in till your mom came. Don't worry about it though, because we'll finish were we left off soon enough."

"I- I don't care." He says looking away blush hard. "Sure." I say sarcastically.

After that we just sit in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay boys wake up. We're a hour away from our destination." I sit up slowly and look towards Alec. I look at our positions and laugh. "What's so funny?" He questions waking up.

"You fell asleep leaning on me again. You just can't get enough of me can you?" I say smirking.

"Shut up." He says trying to scoot away from me but I put my arm around him and keep him next to me. "No way am I letting you leave my side." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"You always sleep on my shoulder so now I get to sleep on your shoulder." I close my eyes and snuggle in to him. "Night Alexander."

I whisper falling in to a slumber. "Good night Mags."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Magnus wake up!"

"What?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.

"Were here." Alec says while fixing his hair. I sigh and get out of the car and stretch.

"Okay boys this is the end of the line for me. See you boys on Monday. Alec don't forget to text me when you boys are ready to get picked up. Well bye."

Maryse says and walks towards the car. But when she passed by Magnus she whispers something in his ear and kisses his cheek then leaves.

We grab our bags and talk to Mr. Galloway about our rooms. "You boys are the first ones here so you get to share a room together.

It's room 505. Have fun and remember at 7 tomorrow we're going to the museum. Don't be late." We grab the keys and leave to the room.

I open the door and jump on the first bed I see. Which is the only one. "Um.. Why is there only one bed?" Alec asks nervously.

"The rooms were expensive so we have to share a bed." I say causally. "O- Oh." He says looking away.

"Why? You scared to sleep in the same bed as me?" I ask smirking.

"Of course not." He says looking at me in a determined way. I shrug and get up to shower. "I'm going to shower. You could start unpacking I guess." I close the door and turn on the water. The whole time thinking about my scars on my body.

When I finish I come out with a towel over my hip. My hair is down and wet but I'm to tired to fix it. "Alec I'm done you could shower now." I walk out and find him on the bed reading a book. Shirtless.

"I'm good. I'll shower tomorrow." He says looking up from his book. His eyes widen and he stares at me.

"What?" I ask self consciously. Is he staring at my scars?

"Um why aren't you changed yet?" He asks looking away. I instantly started smirking.

"I forgot my clothes. Why I'm not bothering you am I?" I say innocently.

"Yes you are. Go change." I laugh but change anyways. I put on boxers and stay shirtless. That's how I sleep.

I walk towards the bed and notice Alec blushing furiously. I got on the bed right next to him and smile. "Hey Alec what did your mom tell you earlier?" He instantly goes red. What did she tell him?

"Nothing important. Anyways I'm going to sleep. You should too. We have to be at the museum early." I shrug but go to sleep too. But before I sleep I scoot super close to him. "What are you doing?" He whispers to me.

Once he turns to face me were close. Super close all I hear is our breathing. But once he licks his lips I couldn't help it.

I leaned just a little and he finished by closing the space between our lips.


	8. Misunderstanding

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. But I did today and that's all that matters. Thank you for adding my story to your favorite or following. And** ** _thank you_** **for your** ** _reviews. I read every review_** **and take your opinions serious. I really appreciate them. Anyways here's my story enjoy and please review.**

Alec's POV:

Oh my god. I'm kissing a guy. Not just any guy but Magnus freaking Bane. I've kissed people before. But with him it's different. It's... magical with him. Man that sounds so gay. But then again I am kissing a guy so I am gay so sounding gay isn't a problem. It's just I don't know what to do. I've never dated a guy let alone kiss one. Plus he's an amazing kisser. Well in my-

I get sucked back to reality when Magnus pulls away from the kiss. "Oh god I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you. God, I'm sorry." Why's he apologizing?

"Um it's okay?"

"No it's not. I forced a kiss on you. It's disgusting I acted like a jerk. I mean just because I'm gay doesn't mean I go around kissing every gay guy just so you know." Wait what.

"Every straight guy?"

"Yeah you are straight and a guy."

"What?" I'm pretty sure straight guys don't like other guys.

"Like a guy who likes only females is consider straight. Like you." He thinks I'm straight? Why? I just stare at him with my mouth open. "Ok how about this. We forget this ever happened. Your obviously uncomfortable and I'm embarrassed so let's just forget it. Okay?" Forget it? Forget a kiss that was so far the greatest? Can I?

"Yeah let's forget all about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really Alec? The guy you've started liking kissed you and now he wants you to forget about it?"

"I don't know Jace. He thinks I'm straight so he thought I was uncomfortable with it." I called Jace as soon as it happened.

"Why would he think that? Don't you tell everyone your gay?"

"Actually that's mom and she did tell him. He thought she was joking." Maybe it was something she did. Didn't she laugh?

"It was probably something you did."

"Me! What did I do?" I yell. Thank goodness I'm at a empty park.

"You might have done something to make him think you weren't interested."

"But what?"

"Maybe you did something wrong." Something wrong..

"Of course! It's because I didn't kiss back!"

"You didn't kiss him back?"

"I was nervous, don't judge. Anyways how am I going to fix this?"

"Just explain what happened."

"Your right. Thanks Jace, you really did help me."

"Don't thank me thank Clare. She's the one who explained relationship problems to me." I laugh knowing it's true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Magnus! I have to talk to you." I yell rushing to our room. "It's important." I yell rushing into the room. "It's about the-

I stop instantly, shocked by what I'm seeing. Magnus and Camille kissing on the bed. Magnus notices me and his eyes widen. He shoves her away and looks at me. "It's not-

I run out.

 **I finally finished! It only took me all night but I finally finished. It's not my longest but it's not the shortest either so it's a good length. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it but not writing Camille with Magnus. Yuck. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	9. Excuse

Alec's POV:

"Alexander please let me explain!" Magnus yells trying to catch up to me.

I ignore him and keep walking. "Alexander please-"

I says finally catching up to me. I cut him off. "I don't care about your excuse. I don't care, okay?" He's about to plead again but again I cut him off. I can't hear his excuses. "Magnus stop okay? I don't need a reason! It's not like we're dating or anything. So why would I care about who you date?"

I reply shrugging. Even though it hurt a little inside. But its Magnus Bane, he never has a relationship. At least one longer than a week. "Your right Alec, we're not dating or anything. Why would you care? Sorry I- I just thought you did..."

He mummers something at the end but I can't hear it. His face had a expression I didn't recognize. But then it instantly changes to a smile. "Your right. It didn't mean anything so why should I explain myself if you don't care?" He says chuckling. I stay emotionless with my head down. "Look I'll see you later ok?" I tell him not looking up. Then I turn and leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alec are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah of course I am Izzy!"

"Really because this has been your fifth beer!" Isabelle says yelling over the loud music of the club. I shrug and keep sipping. "Alec I know you liked him-"

"Oh my god this is my song! Let's go dance!" I grab her and pull her towards the dance floor. I start dancing when a group of girls come and start dancing next to us.

We keep dancing till one girl shoves her friend towards me and yells, "go get him girl!" The girl blushes and starts dancing shyly with me. She was a cute little red head. Her hair full on crimson red. I turn towards her and start dancing. I turn a little and see Isabelle staring at me, eyes widen in confusion. I shrug and keep dancing with the girl. I think the song was Skrillex or something but I wasn't focused on the song.

We start dancing closer in till she's right in front of me. The song ends and we're breathing hard from the dancing and close together. She starts leaning in. Our nose touching. I look at her eyes. Green. Not greenish yellow. She her lips are so close. But not like his. She pulls me in and my lips are on hers. I hear her friends squealing in the back. But I'm not listening.

My minds already wondering. She pulls away and smiles. "That was nice. Oh I'm Clary by the way." She sticks her hand out. "Alec." I reply shaking it. "Clary hurry up and ask your new boyfriend for his number so we can leave!" Her friend yells to her. Clary blushes and looks down. "Well I have to go if I could g-get or have your-

I hand her my phone. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you. Okay?" She nods and types her number in. She hands it back to me. And runs to Catch up her friends.

"Bye!" She waves. I wave back and watch her leave. I go back to dancing when I felt someone drag me out of the club. "What the heck Izzy! I was dancing." She smacks me. "What the hell was that for!" I yell. Man can she hit. "I'm trying to smack some sense in to you.

I mean why the hell did you kiss a random girl! I know your pissed Magnus kissed a girl but by kissing a girl yourself won't fix things. I mean if you wanted to make him jealous date a guy! You obviously like them." She yells.

"I happen to like females for your information."

"You only dated once in high school. And you broke up with her because she tried to kiss you! What part of that wasn't gay?" She reply rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Its not like I liked Magnus. The kiss was just a stupid mistake!" I yell back. Her eyes widen. "Don't tell me you told him that."

"I did why? It obviously was. He's not gay." I reply looking down.

"But you don't say it like that. You said it like you regretted it. Like it meant nothing." Damn it. It does sound messed up. Then I remember Camille.

"Whatever. He doesn't care. He obviously like Camille. I mean they were kissing in the room. Our room. As if I wouldn't walk in" I say laughing like it's humorous. "Did he say he likes her?"

"Well no."

"Did he stop to explain to you."

"Yeah."

"Did you hear his reason?" I say in defeat.

"So you don't really know what happened right?" I feel so stupid.

"No." Oh god. I instantly feel worse. I yelled at him and acted like a jerk without even listening to what happened.

"Izzy I have to-

"Go. I'll get a ride home. Don't worry." She says flipping her hair. I hug her and run to the car. I look at the keys and run back to her "In second thought maybe you should drive me back. I'm kind of still drunk." She shakes her head and grabs the keys. "Boys." She mutters. I smile and follow.

 **Here's my update! I know I take long but bare with me. Anyways hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

 **And if you watch Girl Meets World check out my story Girl Meets Someday! It's a Josh and Maya story. Bye and I'll make sure to update soon.**


	10. Finally

I run to our room and throw open the door. Magnus is laying in the bed sound asleep. Should I wake him? I shake my head and decide against it. I take off my shoes and shirt and go to the couch in front of t.v. I wonder if it's big enough to sleep on? It wasn't. I end up just deciding to go to sleep on the bed. I go to the opposite side of Magnus and move the blanket. I slip in carefully and relax.

There's a good space between me and him. I just lay their and stare at the ceiling. I do that for five minutes in till Magnus starts stirring. He keeps moving around in till he's right next to me. Our bed is huge but he decides to be right next to me. Really? He mumbles out words but I don't hear. I stay perfectly still. He keeps moving around and then suddenly puts arm across me. He puts his head on my arm and hugs me.

I don't know what to do. He's basically cuddling with me in his sleep. I just take a look at him. He looks so peaceful. His eyelashes are pretty long. God I feel creepy. But there's not much I can do. If I move he wakes and I definitely can't sleep. So I just lay their watching him. It's nice.

Magnus's POV:

I feel like I'm hugging something but I don't know what. It's warm though. I pull it closer to me and hear it grunt. Why is it grunting? I let it go and sit up to get a look at it. It's Alec. "Um why are you here? I mean in this room." I have to get the subject changed.

"You are aware we share this room right? Why wouldn't I be here?" Full on attitude. I shake my head. "I just thought you'd be at another room. With a friend or something. I didn't think you came. Especially while I was sleeping."

"Yeah no kidding. Exactly what did you think you were cuddling with? A pillow?" He wants to play like that? Ok. "I don't know. Maybe my some part of me knew it was you and wanted to cuddle. It's not like you had a problem with it." That got him blushing. "I didn't want to wake you."

Good answer. Obviously a lie but a good answer. "Hmm. Anyways we should probably get sleep. You know because of the museum Mr. Garroway is taking us to. In like four hours. And I probably only got three hours of sleep. And you got like none." Man we need to rest.

"Actually I have to talk to you about something." Uh oh. Is it good or bad?

"Well you know how we kissed here? And I didn't kiss back and called it a mistake after you kissed Camille?" How could I forget?

"Yeah.."

"First question, why was she here um kissing you?"

"Camille is my ex girlfriend. Also was my first love, but you know how it is freshman year. They always cheat. Especially since she was a cheerleader. Anyways I went for a walk when you left. I was heading back to the room when I bumped into her. I guess I looked glumy so she asked what's wrong. I mean we are still friendly with each other even if she broke my heart. I needed to talk to someone so I told her.

Not outside because I didn't want other people hearing. So I talked to her inside on the bed. I told her what had happened except I left out your name of course. She said whoever it was is an idiot because I'm an amazing guy and how she wants me back and is sorry she cheated. I told her I'm not interested in her anymore. I liked someone else. But Camille doesn't take no for a answer. She grabs my shirt and forces a kiss. I pulled but she has strength like a vampire. And then you came in." I don't look at Alec. My answer sure was a mouthful.

"Um.. ok. Real quick question. Who's that person you told her you like?" Of course I forgot to leave that part out. What do I say? "Um.. he's a great guy. Who I think is straight." Not much of an mystery.

"What if he wasn't straight? What if he likes you too?" He smiles widely. Play along.

"Well then I guess there's not much of a problem now is their?" We're both smiling like a chesher cat. In till I kiss him. And this time he kisses back.

Jace's POV:

"Good job Clary. That dork just needed a little push." I laugh. She looks at me and shakes her head in disappointment. "Why couldn't someone else have done it?" She complains. "Because I can only trust you. Plus your the only person that I know that he doesn't know. He just knows i'm dating a girl named Claire. Not Clary. Don't worry about it. You don't ever have to do it again. Mainly because I got pretty pissed seeing you kiss another guy." She beams. "Aww. We're you jealous? How sweet of you."

"Whatever."

"It's ok Jace. I really like how you helped Alec out. But what if our plan to make Alec realize he only likes Magnus backfired? What if they don't get together?" She worries too much. But it's fine. "Don't worry too much. Let's just say I have a backup, and it's a good one. It can't fail."

 **Here's the update. Christmas break is next week so I have free time to update. Anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. The next chapter will be sad but Jace's plan is going to work for sure, right?**


	11. Fight

**I'm so sorry I took long with the update. I broke my phone so I've been writting on a tablet, It's very difficult to write on. Any ways here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Alec's POV:

"Magnus. Wake up. Our trips today, remember?" He stirs but doesn't wake up."Mags, wake up!" Nothing. I sigh and go get ready. But not before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Magnus. That sure wakes him."I'm up, I'm up." He mumbles rubbing his eyes.

"Get ready. We only have thirty minutes." He slowly gets up."Fine I'll get ready." He looks over at me and raises a questioning eyebrow."Are you going to watch me change?" He questions."N- No, sorry I'm going to go shower, sorry." I rush into the bathroom while my cheeks turn red.

Magnus's POV:

Once Alec heads to the shower I quickly get dressed. I put on a simple outfit since it'll just be a quick little trip. Just a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans. Once I put on my shoes I jump on the bed and look through my phone. Three texts, all from Camile. I ignore them and keep scrolling. In till I feel something vibrate. The song Brake Away starts playing. It's Alec's phone.

"Alec! Your phones ringing!" I shout.

"Ignore it!" He shouts back. But what if it was someone important? I check who it . Who's Clary? I don't jump to conclusions. Probably just a friend. I put the phone back and wait for him to get done so we can go get the boring trip over with.

Alec's POV:

Once I finished getting ready we walked to the front of the hotel and waited with the rest of the kids for the bus. I look over at Magnus.

"So... Where do you think we're going?" He looks up at me. His eyes are memorizing.

"Knowing Mr. Garroway probably a history museum." As if on cue the buses roll in. Mr. Garroway comes out of the firs bus.

"Ok kids, we will be heading to the National Museum Of History!" Magnus smirks.

"You will need to partner up with someone who you will be stuck with the whole day. So choice wisely and once you've found a partner start boarding the buses." A partner?

"Magnus!" I turn to see Camile hugging on to Magnus's arm.

"Let's be partners!" Camile squeals. Magnus looked towards me.

"I would but I already promised to be Alec's partner. Sorry." Camile looks at me obviously pissed.

"Ok Magie bear. I'll call you later to talk about us." She whispers in his ears. She gives him a flirty smile and leaves.

"Thank the gods she's gone." Magnus sighs in relief.

"So we're partners?" I ask.

"Of course. What's better than having a good looking boyfriend as a partner?" He questions while boarding the first he say boyfriend? I go on the bus right after him. We sit in the back row together. I look at him.

"So.. I'm your good looking boyfriend?" He looks up at me.

"Well you are good looking, and we're dating. So, yeah. Unless you don't want to be?" He adds seeing my shocked face.

"No, I want to I just wasn't sure." He smiles.

"Yes Alexander we are a couple, alright?" He holds out his hand.

"Alright." I reply taking his hand in my own. We stay like that the rest of the trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gods that trip was soo boring. Thank the gods it's over." Magnus sighs in relief. Even I had to admit the trip was horrible. Especially since Mr. Galloway was watching Magnus the whole time. Maybe looking for anymore cuts or suspicious that we're hanging out. Either way it made the trip worse. The only good part was the fact that me and Magnus joked around the whole time. I even bought some stuff from the souvenir store for Izzy, Max, Jace, and I bought Magnus something too. Magnus suddenly stops.

"Oh wait we forgot the stuff we bought at the front." That's what I forgot.

"I'll go get it." I give him the bag with the hotel keys and go get the bag.

Magnus's POV:

He leaves to go get the bag. I take out the keys and go to the room and unlock the doors. Once I step in the room Alec's phone starts ringing again. His phone was ringing the whole trip, who keeps calling? I grab his phone and check who it is.

does she keep calling? I was going to put the phone away when I see a message pop up. I don't read it because it's not my business. But I did see one word that caught my eye. So I read the text to see why she wrote the word, kiss.

It says,"Alec can we meet up and talk about the kiss at the club? -Clary.

Kiss?

"Hey Mags I got the bag!" He yells running in with the bag on his shoulder. He sees my expression.

"What's wrong?" I'm lost for words. What do I say?

"When?" That's all I ask.

"When what?"

"When did you go to the club? Yesterday morning, last night, today? When?"

"I went to the club last night, why?"

"Check your phone." I toss him the phone. He reads through it.

"Your phone kept ringing. I saw her name and assumed it was a friend. In till that recent message popped up. I wasn't going to read it but the word kiss did catch my attention." He looks towards me with pure guilt and regret.

"We- We did kiss, but it- It was after the whole Camile incident." He stutters.

"So that makes it better?"

"N- No, I was just trying to say we didn't kiss recently. Since me and you started dating." But still...

"No I get it. You kissed her because I "kissed" Camile, right?"

"That's not why we kissed."

"Then why? Were you too drunk?"

"No!" He yells.

"Then what?" I yell back.

"I don't know! Maybe I was checking if I liked you or not! Maybe checking if I would get over you kissing Camile right after you kissed me!"

"But I didn't kiss her!"

"I didn't know that!"

"So you see me kiss Camile, don't listen to me explaining what really happen, say are kiss was a mistake, and then go to a club and kiss another girl. Not because you wanted to get back at me, right?"

He nods looking down.

"I get it. It's fine it really is... but the fact that you didn't tell me you actually liked me too, and then get hurt that you saw Camile kiss me... it doesn't make sense. I got so many mixed emotions from you and then you go kiss someone else,I don't know. I don't even know why you did it. This is too confusing. I.. I need air." I walk passed him and walked out of the room.

 **I am soo confused. Maybe the next chapter will make sense.** **I will update soon. Also I wrote a new story about my favorite couple. Lukas and Philip from Eyewiness. If you like them I made a series of one- shots between them. Check it out, please. Ayways hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to** _**review.**_


	12. Not a big guester

**I finally updated! Yay! It might have took a while but it's finally here. So here you are, a new chapter. Enjoy**

Alec's POV:

What did I just do? Everything was going so great and then... Clary. I forgot all about that night. Well not Magnus cuddling with me. How was I going to fix this? I am going to apologize I just don't know how? Or when? Right now might be the best time. But I don't know how. What do I say? Sorry for kissing someone else even though we weren't dating? But still I know where he's coming from, I assumed he moved on so I did too. What'll happen when another girl tries a stunt like Camille? He probably think I'll run of and do the same thing. So how do I prove I won't?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus's POV:

I had to walk out. I couldn't stay in the room any longer. It was too much. I have to go to a calm place. I walk untill I find a cute little cafe in a corner. Looked pretty calm. I go in. It's a tiny, cute little cafe. The walls are all white with little rose designs. I walk to a booth and sit at the edge. The place is pretty packed considering it's lunch. I see a tall darkish girl taking orders and running around to deliver them. She finally gets to me. "Hi I'm Maia. I will be your waitress today. What can I get you?" She looks at her notepad the whole time.

"Um just some coffee for now." "OK I'll be right back with your coffee-" She looks up at me. Her eyes widen. "Has anyone ever told you your a really good looking guy?" I smile. "Thousands. But none to my face, so bold." She blushes. She slowly backs up. "I'll go make some really good coffee for you." She eyes me one more time before running off. What a cutie. But I'm not interested.

"Um, excuse me." I turn around. A tiny little red head start walking towards me. "Do you know what these words are. I'm not French and neither is my boyfriend back there." She points to a blonde guy behind her. "But I really want to try different things.

But I can't pronounce it. Could you by any chance help me." It's not like I said anywhere to be. "Sure." I smile. I walk over to their booth. "Okay, Hors d'oeuvre is a basil salmon. But a Croque-monsieur is a delicious ham and cheese sandwich fried or boiled. It's really good." The girls face lights up.

"Really? That sounds delicious. Thank you so much, I had no idea what anything meant. You must be really smart to learn French" She beams. Her boyfriend grunts. "Yeah he's really amazing. Good for him." She turns back to glare at him. "Ignore him. He's just jealous that he couldn't read anything. Oh we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. That's my boyfriend Jace, and I'm Clary." Clary?

"Oh I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." Jace sits up. "Did you say Magnus?" I nod. His eyes widen, so do Clary's. "We have a lot to explain to you." They tell me, everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys set this up? To get us together but it actually ended up making things worse." I question raising an eyebrow.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like a bad idea."

"It was a bad idea! We just had a huge fight over it!" They both look down towards the ground.

"But in a way you guys did help me."

"We did?" I nod.

"Yeah. I realize me and Alec aren't meant to be."

"Yes that's exactly what I've been sayi- Wait what?"

"We shouldn't be together, we're a on and off couple. It won't work. This is like our second fight in the last three days."

"Yeah but I thought you were happy with him.."

"I am. I'm really happy. But I- I just don't know if I can trust him anymore. Anyways I should get going. Today is our last day of the trip." I stand up.

"You guys are leaving? Today?"

"Yeah we're leaving tomorrow morning. Why?" He looks over at Clary with a certain expression. She looks back at him with the same expression. It was a mixture of unease and fear.

"Look Magnus, Alec.. He isn't the kind of person who expresses their feelings. He's a keep to yourself kind of guy. So if your looking for some type of grand gesture of his love.. you might not find it." I smile.

"I don't need a grand gesture. If he doesn't love me then too bad."

I stand up.

"It's been lovely talking to you. Have a nice-"

The doors burst open. Alec walks in. His eyes dart from person to person untill they land on me.

"Magnus! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You have?" I question. He smiles.

"Yeah, I have." He walks over to me.

"How else could I do this?" He puts his hands to my cheeks and kisses me. In front of everyone at the cafe. He slowly pulls away. "Look Mags I- I know I screwed up. I don't- What I did- It was wrong no matter why I did it. But- I was drunk, stupid, and hurt. I should have handled it better Mags, but I didn't. And I hurt you in the process, but.. I do really love you. Enough to say it in a packed cafe with a bunch of people listening to me say it. But.. I really don't care. As long as you know, nobody else matters." I don't say anything.

"I'll understand if you want to break up with me. It's not a problem. I really was a jerk and you can do way better with anyone, even a celebrity, which would be kind of weird considering-" I lean forward and kiss him. One for shutting him up and two because he really is amazing. I hear people in the cafe clapping and cheering but I tone them out. All I care about is right now.

 **I know it was kind of short, even though it's been two months, but my next update will be sooner. Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	13. Bad dream

**This chapter was a little longer then usual but It was still fun writing. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to** ** _review._**

 _Warning: You will fill sympathy for Magnus in this chapter. Just a heads up. Also this chapter is longer than any other chapter. I had so many ideas so I couldn't stop._ ****

Alec's POV:

We pull away from each other. "All good?" He asks me. I nod. "Never been better." I turn to Clary and Jace. Clary is slightly blushing while Jace is just in shock. "All this time. We were trying to set you two up all this time while it was actually that simple. Really?" Clary chuckles. "Be happy their together finally. Who cares how much time and effort we took." Her eyes narrowed. "So what are you guys to do now?" Magnus sighs.

"Well considering today's our last day here I'm going to go sleep." I nod. "Sounds great. Let's go. Bye Jace, bye Clare."

"Bye!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay we're here." Magnus yawns. "Finally. I am sleepy." I roll my eyes.

"When aren't you?" I mumble.

"Well when your da-" He stops abruptly.

"N- Nevermind. I'm just a sleepy person." I don't ask questions. Part of me wants to know but another part of me is scared to know.

"Anyways I call right side. You can sleep on the left." I walk towards the bed.

"Actually.. I'll sleep on the floor." He replies.

"Why? We've gone to sleep together before remember. It actually will be better especially since we're actually dating now." He looks at his feet.

"Yeah but.. sometimes I... Oh nevermind. I guess one not won't hurt." He jumps right on the bed. I laugh and slide in next to him. "Goodnight Mags.~" He mumbles something I don't understand. I ignore it and let my dreams take me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in the kissing Magnus in a dreamwhen I'm abruptly awoken. I sit up and look around. The hotel right? I look next to me.

Magnus starts moving around a bit. I hear him mumbling things. Is he okay? He suddenly starts thrashing around.

"No, no, no." He starts muttering. He whimpers while kicking the air. He must be having a nightmare. I get up to wake him up.

"Stop, stop. I'm sorry, please I'm sorry!" He's thrashing wildly now. I go to the side of him.

"Mags. Mags wake up!" I shake him awake.

"Don't touch me!" His hands swing around randomly. He won't calm down.

"Mags calm down!" I try grabbing his arm, but he keeps thrashing. His right foot suddenly kicks straight up, right in my jaw. It stings but I keep grabbing his arms. He's kicking, punching, and scratching me but I focus on calming him down. His eyes are moist in tears.

"Magnus, calm down!" I grab his face and slam our lips together. It was the only way he'd know it's just a bad dream.. At least the only way I could think of in the moment. He stops moving. His eyes flutter open.

"A- Alec?"

"Yeah Mags, Alec." He wipes his eyes.

"I'm S- Sorry. For W- Waking you up." His eyes start tearing up.

"It's not your fault Mag. You can't controll your dreams." He scoots over on the bed so I can lay next to him. I do. He rests his head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him. He looks up at me. His eyes go wide.

"More like are you okay?" He touches my jaw.

"Did.. Did I do this?" He asks, fear in his eyes. I look away.

"Y- Yeah..." He looks around my face.

"Is there anywhere else it hurts?"

"Just a few scratches on my arm, but it doesn't hurt." He stares at my jaw.

"Liar." He tilts my head up and lightly pecks my jaw with his lips gently.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"It's okay. But are you okay?" He looks away.

"Y- Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about how?" He shakes his head.

"No not right now. Maybe tomorrow."

I nod but don't press on.

"So... What do you want to do?"

"Can we just... Nevermind. You could go back to sleep." I stare at him in shock.

"Um my boyfriend just had a nightmare and now wants me to just ignore him and go back to sleep. Uh no. Come on there's a TV in the living room area. Let's go watch this new show called Riverdale. I heard it's good."

"You don't have to stay up with me. I can stay up by myself."

"Yeah right. Like I'd leave you alone. Come on let's go cuddle on the couch." He smiles and walks over to the couch with me.

"Since when was their a TV?" He asks cuddling up with me.

"Since forever. We've just been so caught up in our problems that we haven't noticed it." I grab the remote and turn on the TV. "Riverdale?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. He lays his head on my shoulder with his legs curled up to his chest. We stay like that the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I so think Archie and Jughead are going to be a couple. Their love is undeniable." I laugh.

"But him and Betty are a thing. So is Archie and Veronica. The creators are going to make them both straight couples." He shrugs. "I still ship them." I laugh and continue packing. We finish packing in awkward silence.

"Mags can I ask you a personal question?"

He nods and and starts putting the suit cases by the door.

"What was your nightmare about last night?" He stops by the bed. He sighs and sits on the bed. He pats down next to him.

"Come here. I knew you'd ask. So come sit it's a long story." I get up and walk over to the bed. I sit down carefully. He starts.

"Ok. It was about my dad. As you know he's.. not a great person my mom was.. but he wasn't." He sounded hesitant. But I don't question anything.

"Magnus, are you sure it was just your dad? Or does your mom..."

He looks away.

"Yeah. J- Just my dad." He's lying. But I don't say anything. He's opening up and I really don't want to ruin it.

"So what are we going to do."

He squints at me.

"Your not going back to him Magnus. It shouldn't even be an option."

"Alex I have to go back. Their my only family.

"Are you sure their your only family? Maybe-"

"Yes I'm sure. All of my dad's side are disgusted by me and all of my mom's side.. They think I'm a mistake."

"Why hasn't your mom explained to them that your not a mistake? I mean she doesn't take their side right?" He looks away.

"She doesn't take their side right?" He doesn't answer.

"Mags-"

"I lied alright! I wasn't going to bring it up but you want to get all personal. She doesn't love me, she calls me her accident."

"But how do you know? Maybe she only calls you that when she's drunk. A part of her might love you." He laughs.

"That part of her will never exist. You want to know why she never corrects her family about me... Because she's the one who says the awful things about me to them. She drinks, smokes, and is on drugs all the time because she's tired of living. When I was younger she asked me why did the demons bring me to her. Why does the devil's spawn have to be my child?

Then she drank a whole bottle of whiskey, when she was finished with it she broke the bottle and cut herself with it. The whole time calling me the Devil's helper, I was only five! She started to cut herself in till she gave up and started drinking. So yeah I think she hates me."

I don't say anything. What can I say. How can I even help? I think of places he can go. There's no where really except...

"Why don't you come live with me?" He looks up.

"What?" He asks looking up at me. I blush a little.

"I said come live with me. My mom won't mind I mean she basically tried setting us up together and my siblings won't mind at all.. So why not? You'll actually be safe for once. Please, I don't want you getting hurt." He sighs. "But there's still one problem..."

"What?"

"I kind of owe money to a gang leader."

I laugh. He raises an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

"Because that's not a problem at all. Mags I get a thousand dollars a month. I'll help pay it off."

"No it's too much to ask for. I can't-" I inturpt.

"Mags, after all I did, this is nothing. I really appreciate you Magnus. So this is nothing. Really." He chuckles.

"Fine. I'll go live with you. Right after this." He pulls me close for a kiss.

 ** _I basically wrote Jughead and Archie in here as a future couple because I'm going to write an Archie X Jughead story. I've always wanted to read one but it's all Betty and Jughead or Archie and Veronica. So I'll write one. 😝 (Just so you know why I kept writing about it) Also I hope you enjoyed this. I've read your comments and every one wanted an update, so here it is. I hope it was what you wanted and I love reading the comments. Especially the ones that make me laugh 😁_**


	14. Home Sweet Home

Alec's POV:

"Do you want soda, juice, anything at all?" Maryse asks Magnus. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." She gets up and goes to the kitchen. I'm is sitting next to him looking nervous.

"So.. Did you catch the game last night?" He burst out laughing.

"Alec we both know none of us watch sports. Like at all. But good try to ease the tension." I blush and looks around.

"Do you feel comfortable here? I mean.. Do you feel safe here?" I ask timidly.

"Alec I've lived with two horrible parents in a shabby house. This is probably the safest place I've ever been." He grabs my hand and look at me. I turn towards him.

"Okay. I was just wondering. So, you want to play a game?" I smile.

"Sure." He lets go of my hand and I walk over to my huge, and I do mean huge, TV. I put on a game and hand him a controller. "Um one problem Alec. I don't know how to use this." He states holding up the controller. I chuckle and scoots next to him.

"Okay this is the X- Box one controller. You push this to jump, these to shoot, and move this to move." I put my hand on his, moving it to show him how. He drops the control and just grab my hand. I blush but lean in.

"Alec your back! How was your tri-" Izzy yells walking into the living room. But stops short seeing me and Magnus. We both jumped a little when she popped in.

"Who's he?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um Izzy this is Magnus. Magnus this is Isabelle, but we call her Izzy. He's my boyfriend and she's my sister." I explain. Izzy's harden expression drops.

"Oh your Alex's boyfriend. Cute." She walks over to us and sits down in between us. She turns over to Magnus. Eyeing him up and down. She starts touching his hair and works her way down. I stop her when she reached his bellybutton.

"Okay can you not molest my boyfriend?" She moves her hands away.

"Thank you." She looks at Magnus and pouts.

"Why do you have a hot boyfriend before me. It's not fair." She complains.

"First of all your only fifteen, you shouldn't be dating. Second of all you have had way more boyfriends before me."

"Well duh. Magnus is your first boyfriend. Of course I had some before you. But none as hot as him. His sense in fashion is amazing!" Magnus's eyes widen.

"I'm your first boyfriend?" He asks. I look away and nod. Jesus Izzy has a big mouth.

"Oh you didn't know? Well this is my que to leave. See you sometime soon I hope Mags. Bye."

"Actually Magnus is staying here for a while." I explain to her.

"What? Why?"

"Um.. personal reasons." I don't want her to think differently of him.

"Yeah right. You probably just want to have your boyfriend her for twenty four/seven company. So unfair. Mom if I get a boyfriend can live with me too!" She yells stomping in to the kitchen.

I turn towards Magnus, who has a smug expression on his face.

"So I'm your first boyfriend. I feel so honored." He scoots closer to me.

"Yeah well don't get too high and mighty. I bet you haven't dated _that_ many people right?" I scoff waiting for his answer. He looks into the distance.

"Right?" I ask a little bit louder. He sighs and looks at me.

"You know growing up I didn't ever feel loved. S- So to feel loved I dated a lot. But I had a real reason to. It's not the best reason but it's my reason."

"How many?" I ask.

"Well who's to say how many-"

"How many?" I interrupt.

"About... Thirty?" My eyes widen.

"You've dated thirty people!" He nods.

"Don't you think that's a lot? Even if you had problems?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Have you ever skipped meals because your parents only spend money on beers and drugs. Have you ever came home and instead of getting a hug from your parents you get a beating along with horrible words getting thrown at you?" Is shake my head.

"Yeah you haven't. Well me being called a worthless pathetic human who will never be loved really gets to your head. But it all stopped in sixth grade when a girl named Geny asked me out. It gave me hope, that not everything he said was true. So yeah I kept dating everyone who asked me out.

Males, females, basically anything that would give me the comfort I needed. So to answer your question yes I do think I dated to many people.

But it helped me stay sane so it really doesn't bother me too much. Only when I get judged for it." He responds while putting his hands over his chest. So like me right now. Way to get your boyfriend mad on his first day here Alec.

"Look Magnus I didn't mean it like th-"

"I made cookies!" My mom shouts walking over to us. Oh my god she has the worst timing. Like is a parent thing or...

"Oh thank you Mrs. Lightwood. These look delicious but I am really exhausted. I should probably get some rest. I'll be sleeping on the couch right?" He questions not even glancing my way.

"No of course not. The couch is way too uncomfortable. You'll be sleeping in Alec's room. Right Alec?" I guess they also know how to make things awkward.

"Sure mom." I mumble. She smiles sweetly.

"Well aren't you two getting along so well." Yeah, right. I get up and turn off the untouched TV. So much for getting a good night rest.


	15. No Offense

"Mags let's not make this anymore awkward okay? I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't know the whole story." He walks towards the my bed.

"I honestly don't care anymore. I know your one of those guys who just assume everything. So yeah I'm going to get pissed at you a lot. Deal with it." He jumps on top of it. He takes off his shoes and lays in one side. I stand there awkwardly. He sighs and pats down next to him. I smile and slip into the covers next to him.

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask. He nods and stays quite. I'm guessing he's trying to sleep. I just lay there and stare up at the celling the whole time. Or should I say whole night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock knock! Are you boys decent because I'm coming in!" I sit up slowly.

"No mom were not decent because we decided 'hey we're currently sleeping in a room right next to my parents so having sex is the way to go." Magnus chuckles next to me.

She walks in with a tray of food.

"Don't be get smart with me. I was just asking if you were fully clothed. I didn't actually say because of sex, you thought of that on your own. You perv." I turn red. Magnus lifts an eyebrow.

"Dang Alec, trying to get nasty at your parents house? Naughty." They both start laughing at me.

"Whatever. Anyways what's with all that food?" I ask pointing to the tray. She picks it up and gives it Magnus.

"This is a special delivery for the new member of this family." He scrunches up his face.

"F- Family?" She nods.

"Well you are staying with us. So your considered family." He tilts his head in confusion.

"But you don't know me. You don't know my story."

"I don't need to know your past to know your a good kid. You can stay as long as you want okay? Remember we're your new family." His eyes start to water.

"T- Thanks." Maryse looks to me. I guess I should have probably told her why he was staying here. But its just to personal.

"Anyways, mom can you get Magnus some orange juice. He really likes it." She nods and takes off. I put my arm around him.

"Are you okay?" He nods and starts chowing down on the food. "What's this?" He asks pointing down.

"That's sushi. It's usually a lunch- dinner type of food but my mom loves making it. He pokes it.

"What is it?" He really hasn't eaten sushi?

"Rice, seaweed, and crab. Have you really never eaten sushi?"

"Nope."

"What about fish?"

"Nope."

"Steak?"

"No."

"Macaroons?"

"What?" How has he not eaten macaroons. I love macaroons.

"How have you never eaten any of those things?" He continues eating.

"Well whenever I had money I had to wait until my dad asked for beer and I would go to the store across the street to buy food."

"But corner stores only have junk food?" He shrugs.

"If all you are was junk food how are you still skinny?"

"Like I said when I could afford to buy things from there. If not I'd starve. Plus all those street fights really were a good work out." I just stare at him. He really thinks that was okay. I wait for him to finish eating.

"You done?" He nods.

I grab his hands and take him down stairs.

"Hey mom! Can you do me a favor." I yell into the kitchen.

"What!" She yells back.

"Can I borrow the car?" I ask.

"Just make sure you come back by lunch." I agree and go towards the front door.

"Okay so you go get ready and when your done I'll go. Okay?" He runs up stairs. I stay in the living room and wait for him. I start watching some random show. It takes him like twenty minutes.

"Okay I'm done. You can go now." I get off the couch to see him. He has some leather boots with a black skull shirt with a grey coat over. He has some black pants on with spikes. Okay so there's no way to say this without it being weird but man he looks hot. I see him grinning so he probably saw me staring.

"You look good. Like really good. Anyways I'll go get ready now before I stare any longer." I rush past him to get ready. I look everywhere in my room. I seriously own all black clothing. The only thing I have that's actually decent is... I run to the closet. I grab a box on the top shelf.

"Well better then nothing." I put it on and look in the mirror. Note to self, really need to go shopping with Magnus later. I leave my hair spiked up and rush down stairs. Magnus is already waiting by the door.

"Ready?" I ask. He looks to me.

"Dang Alec, where we going to fashion show? Because if we are you'd definitely win." I blush a little. I grab the car keys and grab his hand.

"Let's go." We walk over to my mom's car. It's a blue Honda. I sit in the front and he sits in the passenger seat. I start the car.

"So where are we going all dressed up to?"

"It's a surprise." That's all he needs to know. I back out of the drive way and turn. We sit in silence as I drive. He's suspicious of where were going and I'm just enjoying the music. When we finally arrive to our destination I slow the car down.

"Okay. We're here." I looks up and widens his eyes. I know exactly why. Because we are currently at Le Bonjour. A very fancy restaurant.

"Why are we here?"

I smile at him.

"Well Magnus because today is the day we officially have a first date."


	16. First Date

"Reservation under who?" The host asks us as soon as we walk

"Alexander Lightwood." I reply. His eyes widen.

"Oh Mr. Lightwood, good to see you. Your tables right over here." He starts leading us over to the outside area.

"Do you come here often?"

"Why?"

"Well because he said your last name like he knew you. Plus he said good to see you."

"Oh. That's because he worked with my dad. He was like there janitor, so my dad put in a word for him here so he works here now."

"Oh. Why'd he give him a job here? Why not keep him as a janitor?"

"Oh because he had a baby on the way. So he wanted him to have a good payed job."

He grins.

"That's a really cool thing for your dad to do. How come I've never seen your dad? I do live with you."

I shift uncomfortably.

"That's because him and my mom split up two years ago."

"Oh, sorry." I shrug.

"It's okay, it's not like it was a shock. We all thought it was suspicious when he always wanted to drive our maid home." I don't mention all the arguments him and my mom had, which were a lot.

"Anyways, what's your favorite color?" He asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Favorite color? Probably green." Like your eyes.

"Okay. Now you ask me a question."

"Okay um... Favorite song." He leans back.

"I like the song Miss Jackson." What songs that?

"Oh by Panic at the Disco, right?" He nods.

"That's my favorite band." He beams proudly. I love it when he does that.

"Okay my turn. What's your biggest fear?"

Biggest fear? I could have lied and said something like spiders. But in reality my biggest fear is..

"Losing someone I really care about. Like Izzy, or my mom, or Max, or Jace, or you."

"You care about me?" I nod.

He grabs my hand.

"Good. Because I care about you too."

"Oh here comes the waitress."

I turn and see a pretty blonde girl walk to us.

"Hello my name is Chelsey and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you started with?" She asks looking directly at me, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh just some lemonade for me." I reply.

"Oh lemonade. I love lemonade!"

Man she must really like lemonade. Magnus clears his throat.

"Oh and for your friend?" She asks me.

"His friend would like some water." Magnus replies, slightly amused.

The waitress nods and writes it down.

"Okay I'll be back to take your order." She gives me one more wink before walking off. Magnus chuckles.

"Man she sure is something."

"Yeah it was weird when she kept staring at me.. Do I have something on my face?" Magnus raises his eyebrow.

"Alec, she was flirting with you."

"She was?"

"Obviously."

"Oh. Well this sucks." He laughs.

"No worries. Let's just ignore it and continue the date." I nod.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Everything.

"Okay how about you and your friends. Who are they?"

He tilts his head.

"You mean friend? Because I only have one really close friend. Raphael."

"What about all your previous dates? Don't they count?"

"No. None of them even knew my life. Except one. But I really don't consider them friends."

I nod in agreement. There's people I know in school, but I'm definitely not friends with them.

"So what did you guys do together?" He starts to speak but stops when he sees Chelsey coming over.

"Here you go cutie. Your lemonade and some uh tea was it? For your friend." She gives him the water before quickly turning back to me.

"It was water but tea's good too." Magnus mumbles in the side.

"Yeah actually his name's Magnus and he's my boyf-"

"Anyways are you ready for your order?" She smiles sweetly.

"Yeah sure, can a get a steak."

She jolts it down.

"And for you?" She asks Magnus.

"Chicken salad." She faked a smile and wrote it down.

"Okay be back in a little." She winked at me and left. Man she was ruthless.

"So.. you like chicken salads?" I ask trying to change the mood.

"No but knowing her she'll bring me a chicken sandwich, which I do like so... Yeah." I could tell he was getting ticked off.

"Look I'll make it clear to her we're dating okay? Her flirting is annoying me to it's just that I don't really know what to do when I get flirted with on a date considering.. my no experience with dating."

"It's fine Alec, I'm sure she'll get the memo. Anyways where were we?" He leans back in his chair.

"Oh at the part where you told me about Raphael." I think.

"Raphael is basically just an amazing person. When he was younger I used to help him and his mom out with chores and groceries. We were close friends so it felt nice to help. In return they gave me a room I could stay at. It helped me from my family.

Then me and Raphael would just hang out, play games. We were close. In fact we even tried kissing once." He laughed. It was nice.

"Did you guys like it?"

"Oh god no. That would be like you and Jace kissing, just plain wrong." Well that's true. I would have asked more questions but Chelsey was coming over with our food. No way was I going to talk about his personal life with her around.

"Here's your steak." She starts placing it down in front of me carefully.

"And here's his.. chicken sandwich." He smirks. I guess he was right.

"Anyways hope you enjoy the food, and the service."

She smiles.

"Yeah me and my _boyfriend_ Magnus really enjoyed it."

I made sure to stretch out the word boyfriend so she can get the hint. She didn't.

"Oh good. Because I love entertaining." She whispers leaning forward. I scoot back.

"Hey Chelsey, you go to our school right?" Magnus asks, probably just as uncomfortable.

She nods.

"Really? Because I've never seen you before." She turns red. I don't know why though.

"Hey your name's Alec right?" I nod slowly.

"And your out on a date with this lump of meat, right?" I nod again. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Of course you are. I mean it's Magnus freaking Bane! Of course he's out on another date. The only surprise is he's dating you. Not that's a shocker. But now I get why, your rich and hot. Plus you have his signature black hair and blue eyes he loves sooo much."

"How do you know all this?"

I ask. She smiles wickedly.

"Well Mr. Lightwood, before you and Mags started dating it used to be me and him. I used to have hair as dark as yours. But when Magnus dumped me I dyed it blonde, I didn't want him recognizing me." So it was a grudge she has. Oh.

"Look Chessley, I'm sorry I hurt you. Seriously, but you need to calm down before you say things you'll regret." She doesn't listen.

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you. Especially after what you did to me! Your just like father, a conniving backstabbing dick! You might not be a monster like him but you might as well be, the way you use people is kind of like how your father uses you! Like a goddamn you for there own amusement!" He flinches, shoot I flinch. That was a low blow. I turn to see his expression.

I expected it to be a mad one, I mean I'm pissed off at her saying that. But then he does something that scares me. He smiles.

"Go screw yourself." He hisses calmly and gets up and leaves. Damn, way to ruin the first date Chelsey. Thanks.

I jog and catch up with Magnus. We both walk silently with each other, side by side.

"I'm sorry." I say breaking the silence.

"Why?" He asks.

"Oh your not mad at me? I thought you'd be. You know with me ruining the date by letting Chessley flirt and say all that junk."

"Why would I be mad? It's not your fault it turned out to be my ex. Plus Alec, your gorgeous, I'm not going to get mad at someone flirting with you. As long as you stop it before it gets out of hand next time."

I nod and look down. I feel my cheeks burning up. Gorgeous? We keep walking. I let my mind wonder. I just can't help but wonder why he cared so little about the whole flirting thing.

"So you don't care, like at all?"

I ask slightly hurt. He notices. He stops walking and sighs.

"Of course I care. But jealousy is a ugly color on me, trust me. It will not end well." He explains.

I nod. We continue walking in silence. Until I see a park bench.

"Want to sit on there?" I ask him as we approach it.

"And do what?" He asks. I smile.

"And finish talking. Maybe for starters how Chelsey knows about your dad?" He sighs.

"When we were dating she dropped by my house to pick me up for a date. I guess she memorized the address because she did a surprise visit a week later.

My dad was the only one home and she the honor of meeting him. I got home and saw her there scared so I dragged her out. My dad was drunk and hit me before he passed out. She saw and asked to call the cops. So I explained to her why she couldn't and made her promise not to tell anyone. She never did, not even when I dumped her."

I remember she got mad at how he treated her.

"Why'd you break up with her?"

He looked away.

"I thought she was just dating me out of pity. She seemed nicer, always trying to comfort me. It got on my nerves, to be honest. I hated being pitied. So I broke up with her, and to get her to understand it's alright to move on I kissed some random girl the next day at school. She was expressionless.

I heard rumors that she was actually really depressed about the breakup, but whenever I saw her in the hallway she was always flirting away with guys. So I assumed it was just a dumb rumor. I didn't think it hurt her that bad. I guess people are just that good at hiding pain."

Like you. I can't help but think of how no ones ever noticed Magnus's pain, including me. But at least now he has someone to understand him.

We spend the rest of the night talking on that bench. It turned out to be the best first date.

 **(Minus Chelsey. But just ignore her.)**


	17. Goddamn it Izzy!

Once we get back home from the date we both walk to our room. I'm pretty sure we were both exhausted and just wanted to rest.

But of course that didn't happen, because as soon as I opened the bedroom door Izzy popped out of nowhere.

"So lovebirds, how was your date?" I sigh.

"Izzy it's late. Can't we just sleep?" She pretends to be thinking.

"Nope. So did you guys kiss? Are you in love? Was there any cute waiters for me?"

Geez this child will be the death of me.

"No there wasn't any cute guys, besides Mags, yes we kissed you perv, and I really don't know how to answer that love question. It's still new for me."

I had to be honest. Izzy stares me down for what seemed like hours.

"Okay. Well I'll get out of your way. Wouldn't want to keep you love birds awake." She smiles sweetly before skipping out of room.

"Okay she never skips. She must've done something."

Magnus rolls his eyes.

"Calm down. A girl doesn't have to do something bad for her to skip. It's just a girl thing."

He apparently has never met Izzy. I push the rest of the door open and walk in. Everything seemed normal. Magnus smiles triumphantly.

"See. Nothing's wro-"

He stops talking when he gets to the bed.

"See! I told you, Izzy never skips. Unless she does something evil, like this."

On the bed there's a bunch of roses. On the drawers there's chocolate candies. Along side it is a note.

I rush to read it before Magnus does, there's no telling to what she wrote.

Hope this will make the room more romantic. Have fun lovers, signed the best little sister ever!

P.S, there's a certain box filled with something, just in case things get heated. Remember to use it, which ever one needs it. Which probably won't be you but whatever, bye!"

Thank god I got here before Magnus.

"So what does the note say."

He asks appearing out of the damn air.

"Nothing important." I think I responded a little to suspiciously. But he doesn't seem to press on.

"Okay. So what are we going to do about this." He make a gesture to indicate the room.

I shrug my shoulders in defeat.

"I guess this is where we have to sleep.

I'm too tired to clean it up so," I hop on the bed even with the petals still on it,"good night."

I shut my eyes and relax. I hear a shuffle and then feel Magnus crawl in next to me.

He shifts closer.

"So, what did the note really say?"

He can't just drop it can he?

"Nothing. Izzy was just being stupid."

I hear a buzzing sound come from Mag's pocket.

 _Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz._

"You should probably check it. If not it's just going to keep buzzing."

He groans but rolls over to grab it. He stays silent, probably reading the text.

I finally let my eyelids close.

"Um Alec, how did you little sister get my number? And why did she ask if I understood what the note was hinting at? What does that mean?"

I swear that girls dead.

"God damn it Izzy!"

I feel my face burning up. I turn back around and hope he just ignores it.

"Alec, what's going on?"

No way in hell am I explaining that. Especially since I'm already mortified.

"I won't laugh or anything. I'm just curious."

I feel him snuggle up next to me.

"Curiosity killed a cat you know."

I feel the vibrations of his laughter on my back.

"Come on, please."

It's better if I tell him now before Izzy does.

"It basically just said that she wanted to make this romantic and she left some, uh items in case we need them."

I feel my face turn crimson.

"What's so bad about that? I think it's... Supportive?"

Oh god.

"She basically said if we did 'it' I'd be a bottom. That's why it was weird to say, got it? Good."

I feel his glaze burning the back of my head.

"So, do you bottom?"

Way to ruin my life Izzy.

"Magnus, please stop talking and go to sleep."

He rolls over, good that means he'll finally go to sleep.

"I don't think it's a bad thing if you do want to be one."

God why didn't I just leave that part out.

"Magnus when the time comes we'll discuss it, until then.. go to sleep."

But by now I'm not even tired anymore. All that explaining just ruined my sleep. So instead I stayed up thinking about the note and if I would ever do it with Magnus. Oh god what a weird thought.

 ** _Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I will try to update quicker but I am going to be leaving town for a couple of days so... I don't know if I would be able to actually post it. But I'll probably just post it as soon as I come back ?_**


	18. Not a good surprise visit

Knocking. All I hear is loud knocking.  
"Alec I'm coming in. I have something for you guys~ Oh my god. Oh, my, god. Ahahaha!"  
I slowly sit up to see what's happening. I rub my eyes so that I'm fully awake. I see my mom by the door holding her stomach and laughing. She's turning red and running out of breath.  
"Why's she laughing?"

Magnus asks sitting up too. I just turn to him and shrug. But then I realize what we went to sleep on.  
"Oh god."  
No wonder she's laughing so much.  
"D- Did Izzy do t- this?"

She could barely make the words out. I nod but make a mental note to get back at Izzy.  
My mom starts wiping the tears off her cheek. But as soon as she looks up again she starts laughing like a maniac.  
Magnus starts chuckling next to me too.  
"What now?"

What's so funny?  
Magnus points next to me and starts holding his stomach. I knew it hurts to laugh. I look at the drawer with the condoms on it. I cover my face with my hands a and groan.

"Remind me to clean my room after breakfast, please."  
I beg Mags. He nods and smiles.  
"Anyways breakfast is down stairs. It's pancakes."  
I instantly stand up.

"Woah, what's the rush?"  
Magnus asks. I raise my eyebrow.  
"It's pancakes Mags. Mom, Izzy's not here is she?"  
She shakes her head.  
"She'll be back in a little bit why?"  
I turn to her.

"I'm going to eat the pancakes before she gets here. I need to get revenge on her some way. So I'm going to eat all the pancakes so she gets none, they are her favorite food so she'll be so mad. Ready Mags."  
He nods and gets up to follow me down stairs.

We rush down to the kitchen.  
I open the kitchen door and grab two plates from dishwasher.  
"Here Mags, grab however many pancakes you want and I'll eat the rest."  
He chuckles and grabs three.

I grab like six and go to get the syrup and milk for us. I set it down in front of him and sit next to him on the counter stools.  
He starts to put syrup on the pancakes.  
I grab his hand suddenly.  
"Mags, you know I like you right? Like a lot."  
I don't know why but I just had this sudden feeling to tell him.  
He smirks and squeezes my hand.

"Of course I know. And you know I really like you too right?"  
I nod and start to put syrup on my pancakes too. We keep our hands intertwined.  
We stay like that while eating until I hear knocking. I hear my mom getting up and answers the door.  
I stand up, still holding Magnus's hand. I tilt my head to see who it is. I couldn't see who it was so I assumed it was Izzy with her friends. I hear them walking to the kitchen. It isn't until I hear his voice that I recognized him.  
"It better not be-"

If course it was him.  
"Hey Alex. How have you been?"  
I quickly stand up. Why's he here?  
"Dad, what the hell?"

 ** _Magnus's POV:_**

"Dad. What're you doing here?"  
I see Alec tense a little. I can feel his hand slip from mine as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"I thought you were only supposed to be here on holidays."  
His voice is slightly irritated.

"I came to visit my family. Aren't you happy I'm here Alex?"  
His position never moves.  
"First of all, it's _Alec_. Nobody calls me Alex. Second of all, no. I will never be happy that your here."  
Alec's dad, Robert I think, never stops his polite smile. It sticks, even after Alec tells him to fuck off. His words, not mine.  
"So, Alec this is your.. friend?"

He scoffs and instantly puts his arm around me while pulling me close.  
"No this is my boyfriend. You know because I'm gay."  
Roberts smile drops. He looks to Maryse.  
"He's still gay? And dating a boy?"

I'm pretty sure you could physically feel the anger Maryse is sending to him.  
"Yes Robert. You see when your son said he's gay it means that he's interested in boys. Like physically and mentally attracted to them. Shocker, right?

And get this, it also means that he want to date them! Crazy right? Who would have guessed that when Alec said he likes dick, it meant that he would date a guy with one?"  
I cough into my sleeve to hide my laughter. Alec on the other hand doesn't even make an attempt to hide it. He makes sure to laugh extra loud so Robert can hear it.

"I know what being gay means Maryse. I'm just confused that he's still, you know.. like that."  
I'm pretty sure Alec is more amused with this conversation then mad. At least I think it's amusement.  
"Yes Rob, I'm still gay.

Nothing has changed since last time."  
Except the fact that I live here now. Rob turns to Maryse again.  
"What the hell Maryse. I thought you said you were getting him professional help."

He whispers as if we aren't only a couple feet away.  
"Robert he doesn't need help! We've been over this, he's perfect the way he is." Alec's arm moves away from my shoulder. He just keeps it by his side. "No he isn't Maryse! Maybe if you actually used your head for once you would see why it's a problem. Think about all the things people say about us now!"  
"The only reason they talk about us is because you were stupid enough to cheat on me with a women half your age!"

He rolls his eyes and scoffs.  
"Don't start blaming me. It's your kids fault, I mean we're christian for crying out loud. What do you think people at are church say about our son! They say he's a sinner, a disgrace! That god will never accept him the way he is!"  
I take a peek at Alec, he's quiet. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Alec it's fine-"

I don't get to finish. He shoves my hand off and rushes to his room. I don't go after him. He needs some space. Plus he probably already locked his door and turned on his music.  
"What the hell's wrong with you! That's your son whether you like it or not! There is nothing wrong with him you dick! Go apologize!" I yells at him.

His eyes widen, probably because he didn't even notice me until now.  
"Why should I-"  
"Mom I'm home!"

Izzy bursts into the kitchen interrupting Dick's- I mean Robert's soon to be rant. Her eyes widen when she sees Robert.  
"Daddy's back again, yes!" She runs over to him and gives him a big bear hug. He puts his polite smile on again and hugs her back.  
"Why are you here dad? What's the occasion? Are you and mom finally getting remarried?"  
Maryse smiles.  
"No baby. Your father's just visiting."

She looks around the kitchen.  
"Why isn't Alec here? He might want to talk to dad too. I'll go get him, he's in his room right?"  
She turns to go to his room but I stop her.  
"Actually your brother already talked to your dad. That's actually why he's in his room so it might be a good idea to give him some time to himself."  
She tilts her head and lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Why's he upset? What did you say dad?"  
Robert shifts uncomfortably.  
"Nothing important Izzy. And sorry to say but your dad actually has to get going. He's really busy, right Rob?"  
She gives him a fake smile, one that means leave now before I attack you.  
"Already? Okay.. but you'll visit again soon right?"  
She pleads with a cute smile.

"Well he might get busy so who knows, maybe next month."  
Her smile drops.  
"Why don't you ever like him coming over? I know you divorced him because you don't love him anymore but that doesn't mean you can just always kick him out."  
Wait I thought he cheated on her.

"Wait what? But Alec told me you guys divorced because he cheated on you with Hailey, the babysitter?"  
Izzy's eyes widen while she turns to her parents.  
"Dad cheated on you with Hailey? Why did no one tell me! You just said that you didn't love him anymore, I thought dad was too uncomfortable to come over because he was heartbroken. But that's not the real reason is it?"  
Her eyes start getting watery.

I should have kept my mouth shut, but then again no one told me to keep it a secret from her.  
"Sweetie, I don't visit because I'm busy. With all my work and-"  
She stomps her heel on his foot.  
"Ow!"  
He grabs a chair and sits on it while rubbing his foot.  
"Bullshit! You don't visit because you don't care about us!

It's because your a useless father. Your probably just too busy with Hailey! Your a douchebag and I don't ever want to see you again!"  
She turns to storm off but suddenly stops.

"One more thing."  
She kicks him in the shin.

"That's for whatever the you said to Alec. Magnus, I think it's okay for you to check on him now. He'll be cooled off by now."  
I nod and follow her upstairs, leaving Robert to deal with Maryse who is looking super pissed off at him.  
"Wait kid don't leave me alone with her. She's pissed, can you calm her down for me, please?"  
I turn and flip him off.

"Sorry, but I have to go comfort my boyfriend you offended you asshole. Your lucky I'm trying to hurry up and help him or I'd be giving you a piece of my mind again you dick."

I continue following Izzy up the stairs. I hear shouting from the kitchen and smile. I hope he gets what he deserves.  
Izzy stops and slides down the wall suddenly. Tears start flowing from her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head.  
"No. I don't get it, why'd she lie to me! Why? What good comes from her lying about the divorce? I always assumed it was her fault. Now I feel guilty and just confused."

I slide down next to her and hug her.  
"Izzy, I know you think what your mom did was wrong. But it's actually the best thing she could have done for you. She wanted you to have a father, even if he wasn't a good one.

So she took the blame for ending the relationship, just so you could continue having a good time with him. Which was really brave of her to do."  
She nods and wipes her eyes.  
I get up.  
"You okay?"  
I ask helping her up

"Yeah. Thanks Mags. Your a real great guy. I would ask you to help me apologize to her but someone else needs your company more then me right now. Go to him."  
She motions to Alec's room. I give her a quick hug and walk over to his room. I take a deep breath and knock.

 _ **Is this considered a cliffhanger? Probably not. I would have kept writing but the next title fits the next moment better.**_

 _ **The next chapter might come earlier than this one because I was already working on it before writing this one.**_

 _ **My mind is weird, I write the endings before the beginnings. Anyways hope you liked it, and if you didn't.. sorry?**_  
 _ **Sorry it took so long, but I was busy out of town.**_

 ** _Oh and I found out that the Malec's kiss on Shadow-hunters was nominated for best kiss on the Teen Choice awards._**

 ** _Also best TV couple. So I voted for it. They're kiss was so good, in a none creepy way._**

 ** _So, who'd you vote for?_**  
 _ **If you voted.**_


	19. Daddy Issues

**Fun fact about me;**  
 **The Neighbourhood is one of my favorite bands. Along with New Medicine, Panic At The Disco, Fall Out Boys, and The Vamps. Anyways nobody cares about that so back to the story!**

"Alec, open up!"  
I hear shuffling coming from the bed.  
"Alec!"  
The door opens slowly.  
"You don't have to yell. I was just getting up."

I'm instantly confused.  
I expected his bed to be messy or his eyes to be red. But they weren't. His eyes were perfectly normal.  
"Can I come in?"  
He nods and moves to the side.

I step in and look around. On the bed there was a magazine about celebrities.  
"Oh yeah you can move the magazine to the side. I already finished it."  
He sits on the bed, so I sit next to him.  
"Are you okay? I mean what happened down stairs... I know that must've hurt you. I mean he is your dad..."  
He smiles.

"Not really. It's not like I didn't already know that he thinks of me like that. It's nothing new."  
No matter how hard he denies it I still know the truth. It doesn't matter how many times his dad tells him something, each time it'll hurt, no matter what.  
"Alec it's okay to let it out. I'm not going to judge or anything."  
He leans in.  
"I'm perfectly okay."

I stare at his eyes, and I know he's not okay. But before I can say anything he brings his lips on mine. Not quite what I was expecting. He starts kissing deeper, his tongue suddenly goes in my mouth. I moan a little. But a part of me knew this was wrong. So I push him back.  
"What? I know you were enjoying it, that moan wasn't from disappointment."  
I try my hardest not to blush.

"Alec, your just trying to avoid your feelings. Stop trying so hard to push them back."  
He runs his hand through his hair.  
"I'm not hiding anything! So what if he's ashamed of me? And is trying to fix me? It doesn't hurt. But even if it did I'm not going to cry about it. I'm not one of those little crybabies who cry and whine all the time because their dad's an asshole okay? I'm not a little bitch!"

His eyes start getting watery.  
"So I guess I'm a little bitch right? Because last I check I did cry when my dad was a dick to me. And I did whine to you, so I'm one of those little crybabies right?"  
I don't look his way.

"N- No. I.. I didn't mean it like that Mags."  
I stand up. I know he's just pissed at his dad right now, but it doesn't mean that what he says doesn't hurt. Because it does.  
"I should go."  
I turn to leave and let him cool down.  
"No, wait!"  
He grabs my wrist. I turn a little and glance at him.  
He's crying.

"Please stay. I didn't mean it. It's just.. I don't know. When I was younger I used to cry whenever my mom and dad would argue. So he would turn to me and tell me that only pussies cried. A part of me knew it was a lie.. But I tried to believe it. So whenever I felt like crying I would just get mad at someone. And my dad used to say that I was a real man for doing that. I know it's wrong now... but just for a minute I want to be strong, anyway I can. I knew it's stupid, but it's how I was raised."

I don't say anything. Instead I pull him in for a hug. He goes stiff for a minute, but then melts into the hug.  
"I'm sorry if I'm a mess. And I get if you want to leave.."  
I pull slightly away so I can look at him in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Alec I get that you have dad issues. And I don't care. I love you, even if you have problems. I mean your not the only one, I know you have daddy issues, but I do too. Don't forget that."  
He sniffles and tilts his head up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mags. I forgot about your dad. I should be asking if your okay, are you?"  
I shrug while ruffling his hair.

"As soon as I pay off those beers and get the rest of my stuff from my room I could finally leave him. So I think I'll be fine. So the real question is are you alright?"  
He wipes his tears and stands straight.  
"I'm good now. Thanks Mag. I really appreciate it."  
I start taking off my shoes.  
Alec just stands still looking confused.

I lay back on the bed.  
"Shouldn't we go downstairs? I could finally tell him something or-"  
I pull him on the bed with me.  
"Forget about him. Let's just go to sleep. It's already late, I'm exhausted, plus there's always tomorrow."  
He nods. We both go under the covers and relax.  
Alec starts fidgeting.  
"Hey Mags.. earlier when you said.. that you um.. actually nevermind. It's not important."  
I turn over.

"Are you sure? You could ask me anything."  
He nods and pushes his body up against mine.  
"Aww, do you want to cuddle."  
His neck turns red.  
"Yeah."  
I snuggle into him. I feel my eyes get drowsy.  
"Night. Love you."  
I mumble quietly.

I feel him tense but then relax.  
I close my eyes and drift off.  
"I.. love you too Mags. I don't know what I'd do without you.."

 ** _Okay so this is my last update for the month. I would have updated again but I'll have school and I'm going to be gone. I'll be at Chicago and there will not be any wifi so.. yeah._**  
 ** _But I have a question for you guys._**

 ** _Should the couples be Clary and Jace with Simon and Isabelle? Or Clary and Isabelle with Simon and Jace? Because I've watched some Clary and Isabelle videos and I thought they had this cute little friendship- romance thing. So which ever you guys want. I'll just pick the ones with the most votes. Anyways see you soon~_**  
 ** _~Bye~_**


	20. You?

_**This chapter is literally like a cheesy kidnapping movie. I was bored and wanted to write it so here it is. A weird chapter.**_

I had a major headache waking up. How? No damn clue. But what I did know was that my phone would not stop ringing.  
"Magnus, shut it up."  
I lazily grab my phone, nearly dropping it.  
"Who the hell keeps calling you?"  
I squint at the screen.

"Um, someone named Mick... Oh shit, Mick!"  
I quickly dial back the number.  
"Hey Maggy pie~ Forget me? Well I didn't forget you. Nor did I forget the money you owe me. So, I decided to just wait here with your little friends. Here we have a boy name Santiago. Say hello kid. 'Mags..'  
Over here a girl named Camille. Say hi Camille. 'Mags help-'.

Oh and some chick named Clary is here too. She's a moody little girl."  
I don't move or breathe. How?

"H- How'd you even find out about them? How!?"  
I could just imagine his devilish smirk.

"Oh, well I had some help. By someone else you apparently pissed off. They gave me everything I needed to know. So Mags, how much longer do you think I'll wait? Times ticking."  
I throw the phone across the room.

"Shit! I need to go."  
I start getting dressed.  
Alec sits up slowly.

"Why? What happened?"  
I can feel tears prickling my eyes.  
"Alec, I need the money."  
He rubs his eyes lazily.

"What money?"  
Why is he still half asleep?  
"The money for the beer Alec. I need it now, please."  
He notices my serious expression.

"Mags, wherever your going I'll go with you."  
I look straight at him.  
"No! Oh god no. It'll be easier if it's just me. Trust me."  
He looks uneasy but agrees. He hands me the money.  
"Why do you have to go right now?"

I feel guilt starting to build up.  
"He has people okay? I guess someone gave him my personal information."  
I don't stop getting dressed.  
"Why does he have that? Who told him?"  
I sigh and continue getting ready.

"I don't know. No one I know can get my information except.. Oh god."  
How did I let him slip my mind for even a second.  
"What? Who did it?"

I let the thought sink in.  
"My dad has that kind of information. He knows about my friends. He used to hate Santiago. And now that I pissed him off.. he.. who knows what he's trying to do."  
I finally finish getting dressed.  
"Okay, I'll be back okay?"

I give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Mags... Do you remember what I said last night?"  
Last night?  
"I don't remember a lot about yesterday. I was really tired, why?"  
He turns away blushing.

"Nevermind. I'll see you later."  
I don't want to leave not knowing but I really had to go. So I do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I end up in front of his store with the money in my wallet. The whole store was dark, like horror movie dark. So of course I go inside.  
"Mick, I have your damn cash! Come get it!"  
No answer. I walk around. It's eerie quiet.

But then I hear someone yelling. I run to the sound.  
"Camille?"  
I find her in a corner. She has a rope tying her up to a chair. Also there's a gag in her mouth. I take off the gag first.  
"Oh thank god Mags, you saved me! Thank you so much!"  
I untie the rope.

"It's fine Camille. Where's Santiago and Clary?"  
She doesn't respond.  
"They're not here?"  
She shakes her head calmly, a smile suddenly filling her face.  
"Oh they're here, but you just can't help them anymore."  
She's extremely calm. Which is making me nervous.  
"I have to help them. Where are they?"  
She chuckles sweetly.

"Oh Mags, your so naive."  
That's the last thing I hear before I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I blank out.

 _ **"I'll go home now."**_  
 _ **A famous quote from my favorite YouTuber. Whoever guesses first will get any three personal questions they have for me answered. Just because I'm bored ?**_


	21. Story Time

Alec's POV:

"What's taking him so long?"  
Instead of comforting me Jace rolls his eyes and punches my shoulder.  
"Calm down Alec.

He's probably caught in traffic or something. You should be more focused on helping me with my proposal. Do you think I should give her the flowers before or after the ring?"  
Of course Jace wouldn't know how to propose.

He's not very romantic.  
"After, it'll make it seem more romantic. Wait what time was the dinner at?"  
He checks his phone.

"Shit it's late. Let me call Clary to see if she's ready."  
He dials her number. I look at .Y phone. No calls from Mags. It's been five hours. I turn to Jace. He's staring hard at his phone.  
"Something's wrong.."  
I give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Just because she didn't pick up?"  
He shakes his head.  
"She never ignores my calls... Maybe I should check where she's at."  
I shake my head.  
"How are you going to do tha- Is that a tracking device! You put a tracker on Clary's phone!"  
He laughs.

"Of course not. It's on her necklace I gave her for her birthday three years ago."  
I don't question it. It's a typical Jace thing.  
"So where's she hiding at? Her room? Her house? Or maybe she's at a restaurant eating? God forbid."  
Jace ignores my sarcasm.

"She's at this weird address.. Do you know where this is at?"  
I take the phone from his hand.  
I read the address. Once, twice, another time just to make sure I'm right.  
I look at Jace.

"Jace.. remember how I told you Magnus left to that corner store by his house.."  
He nods.  
"This is the address."  
He widens his eyes.  
"Doesn't he owe that guy money?"

I nod.  
"D- Do you think..."  
I grab my jacket.  
"We should go, now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell just happened?" I groan leaning back onto a wall. I blink a couple of times and look around. Clary, Raphael, and Izzy are all tied up near me.  
"What the hell happened?" I question.  
"I'll tell you what happened.

Your crazy ex girlfriend is obsessed with you so she hired the store owner to pretend he kidnapped us so you can come and she can have you to herself. But I don't see why she had to kidnapp us. She could have just recorded our voices and then let us go."

Raphael explains with ease.  
My mouth goes agape.  
"How do you know all that?"

I hear footsteps coming.  
"Because I've already explained their roles to them baby."  
Oh god, it's Camille.  
"Hey babe! Aren't you happy to be here? I know you are! Oh by the way say hi to Mick, he's going to be the best man for our wedding."  
I glare at him, he just shrugs it off. Dick.  
"So Mick how much is she paying you? It better be enough to bail you out of jail because if it isn't then what's the point?"  
He stays expressionless.

"Well I need to go get some food. Come on Micky, let's not keep Maggy waiting, he's probably super hungry."  
She skips out a door.  
Mick turns to leave.  
"Oh by the way, your dad wanted me to pass this message to you."  
He leans down and punches me right in the nose.  
"Shit!"  
He pats my head and walks away.

"Fuck!" I yell to no one in particular.  
Clary scoots to me.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nod a little. It seriously stings. I see blood pouring out.  
"So, how'd she get you guys?"

I ask to try and distract myself from the burning pain.  
"Well I was walking around town when I heard a girl scream I run to help her when someone hits me with a damn brick or something. Hurts like hell." _(Great song)_

I give him a sympathetic look. He shrugs. I turn to Clary.  
"Oh I was finishing a call with Jace- Shit! Jace wanted to go to a special dinner today he said. Well, I guess I'm going to miss it."

I bump my shoulder with hers.  
"Sorry."  
She bumps it back.  
"It's fine." I turn to Izzy.  
"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was on a date with one of Clary's friend's but when I went onto the bathroom some blonde chick knocked me out."  
Wow. I just can't believe it.  
"Oh my god Izzy. You were on a date! Who's the lucky guy?"  
She blushes.

"Some hot guy named-"  
Raphael clears his throat loudly.  
"I hate to interrupt your gossip but if you haven't noticed they've been gone for five minutes now. So we have time to leave."  
I glance at the ropes. There tightly knotted.

"Okay, but how do we take off the rope? She tied it super tight."  
Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"Like this."  
He easily untied the rope.  
"H-How?" He shrugs and crawls over to us. I don't question it.

He quickly unties all of our knots.  
"Okay the back door is over there. Camille went the other way so I'm pretty sure we can slip out without anyone noticing."  
We all nod and stand up.  
"Okay, lets go." We all silently run to the exit. We reach it easily and see the front door.  
"The front door is right there." He whispers excitedly.  
I look around, it's quiet.. too quiet.

"I think this was a little too eas-"  
It all happens in slow motion.  
I see Mick running to Raphael with a knife in his hand. Camille smiling behind him.  
"Raphael!"

I don't know what the hell I did but I end up on the floor with the knife in my stomach.  
"Shit."  
I start feeling dizzy.

"You idiot! You stabbed my husband! I said only to hit his friends!"  
I hear her hit someone with something. I lay on my back and see Raphael by the door with the girls. Camille runs to me ignoring them. Of course, because she only wants me.  
"Get help, and don't come back."

I mouth to him. He looks uneasy seeing my condition but agrees slowly. He takes off with the girls. I seriously hope he doesn't come back. It's just too dangerous for them, especially with Camille. I start to groan and cough. Blood comes out.  
"Oh Maggy, I'm sorry. That stupid tool stabbed you.

I told him to stop your friends from leaving, not to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. You know that right baby?" I really tried not to say anything but the way she was leaning in made me really want to yell. Plus all the pain from the stab was starting to burn.

"Camy, for the last time I don't like you! I did a long time ago but not anymore! I'm with my boyfriend know, and you know this." Her eyes start to get more menacing.  
"Why won't you love me!"

She grabs the knife and raises her hand. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to just end. But I never feel the blade come. I open my eyes and see Raphael standing over Camille.  
The knife's in the corner of the place. While Camille has rope tying her arms together.  
"Why'd you come back? I said not too." I ask.

He scowls at me.  
"Why the hell would I leave you with her? She's crazy, plus she has a knife. And I still needed to repay you for taking the knife for me earlier."  
Camille starts bursting out crying.

"It's not fair! Why can't you just love me again Magnus!"  
I hear sirens in the distance. Thank God.  
"Camille, you could give me the past but Alec's my future. Sorry."  
The cops arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's around here Jace?"  
He nods but his face stays serious.  
We hear sirens ahead of us.  
"Do you think..." We both run to the building. There's five cop cars and three ambulances. Who's hurt? I see Camille and another guy getting dragged into a cop car, good.  
"Do you see Clary? Where is she?" I look around.  
"She's over there! Next to Raphael."

He breaks into a run to her.  
I keep looking for Izzy or Magnus. I spot Izzy by a cop. I jog to her.  
"Thank God your okay." I pull her into a big hug.  
"How'd you know where we were?" I smile.  
"Jace has a tracker on Clary's phone. Don't ask."

Izzy smiles genuinely. It fades a little.  
"Um, if your wondering where Magnus is he's over there." She points to a ambulance vehicle. I quickly walk to it. Magnus is getting his face wiped. There's blood on it.  
"Shit Mags, what happened?!"

He forces a smile.  
"Nothing really. I'm fin- Ouch!"  
He holds onto his stomach. There's a long gash.  
"Fine! Your bleeding and there's a huge gash on your stomach. What happened?"  
He shrugs.

"I got stabbed and hit a little. I'm fine, I've had worse."  
It stung a little when he said that.  
"Next time listen to me when I say I'm coming with you! Okay?"  
He some what grins and nods. I kiss his cheek and lean in a little.

"God I'm glad your okay."  
I whisper to him. He smirks and leans to my ear.  
"Love you."  
He pulls away. I stare at him in shock and embarrassment. The paramedics pay no attention to us.  
"Love you too.."

I turn away, beet red.  
Izzy comes waddling to us.  
"How's our little hero doing?"

Magnus shrugs.  
"Fine. I just really don't know how to explain what happened. It was all too much, like a really cheesy action movie. Or a really bad fanfiction story, you know?"  
She nods and leans on me.

"Well I think after Maggs goes to the hospital and gets that gash sowed up we should go to a cafe. You could explain what happened today and I can finish talking about my date."

"Oh yeah Izzy, who was the guy you went on a date with?"  
Her eyes widen.  
"Oh yeah I never told you. His name's Meliorn."

 _ **I'm sorry I've been taking long to update. It's just**_ ** _I've been busy dealing with some personal stuff._** _**Plus school..**_

 _ **I'm not going to get into details about my life I just wanted you guys to know what's up with my lateness.**_ ** _And sorry if the chapters crap, I just wanted to hurry and catch up._**

 ** _Anyways I'll try updating sooner but thank you for waiting patiently, really thank you_** ?


	22. Distracting

We end up at a little dinner after the hospital. My stomach felt alright but my head was slowly starting to throb.

I guess I must've landed pretty hard on the cement. But I don't say anything as I sit in the dinner with Alec and Izzy. It's kind of busy but not too much.  
"So where to start..."

Alec quickly turns to me.  
"Okay well I get the gash and cut on your head, but how'd you get the bloody nose?"  
 _Hehehe_.  
The throbbing continues.  
"Oh the nose? From Mick.

Apparently it was a present from my dad. He always did love giving me presents. Especially on my birthday."

I crack a smile to let them know it's a joke. But Alec doesn't find it funny.

"Mags.."  
I roll my eyes.  
"My dad hits me, we get it. Don't start with the pity shit."

He narrows his eyes at me, but stays quiet. I place my hand on his thigh and softly pat it.  
"Sorry." I mouth quietly.  
He nods but looks uneasy.  
"Anyways, how was the date with that Meliorn guy?"

Alec quickly stands up. Almost dropping our drinks in the process.  
"Yeah, how was it? Was he aggressive or sincere?

Did he try anything.. because if he did I can always track him down. Remember I know how.."  
I erupt in laughter. He retreats back into his seat, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"What's so funny."

I don't answer. He shakes his head with dismay and continues talking with Izzy.

My laughter slowly starts dying down. Why was I laughing? Nothing funny was said, but the thought of Alec actually staying up all night tracking someone down... Doesn't surprise me.

Maybe that's what I found funny. But, then the laughter dies down, and I'm finally alone with my thoughts. The thoughts I throw out, hoping they don't resurface. _But they always do._

"Mags, hello."  
I quickly regain consciousness.  
"Uh, what?"

Izzy snickers.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
I look up at the waiter. He's staring dreamily at Izzy.  
I chuckle.  
"Um, water."

Alec turns.  
"Are you sure? They have good smoothies here."  
I quickly deny. I don't want to waste too much money.

"Mags, you know we'll pay for whatever you want. No matter how much. I mean we are loaded."  
He says it in a joking way but I don't laugh.

It's... I don't know. It's nice but, it's like a nice dream. I have a great boyfriend, a best friend, a nice house, and a real family...  
 _But what happens when I wake up?_

"Mags, are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot..."  
 _Smile._  
"Of course. I was just thinking about that food we ordered."  
His face shows concern.  
"You mean drinks?"

Shit, it was drinks. I make sure my smile doesn't fall.  
"Yeah, drinks."  
He seems my smiling face and goes back to being happy.

"Okay, cool. I was just talking to Izzy about that Meliorn guy. Apparently she's inviting him over here."  
I pretend to listen to the conversation. But I- I can't. I want to but can't.

Is it this easy to fake a smile? To pretend everything's okay? _I don't know why I'm acting like I don't know._

Of course I know the answer. It's of course, pain is so easy to hide, especially when people aren't looking.  
"Mags! What the heck, are you sure your okay? You've been spacing out way to often.

Is something wrong? You know you can tell me."  
But I can't. He is the problem. And when it isn't him it's something else.

It's like I try to pick up the piece but they always fall out. _And it's annoying!_ I just want to be okay! I want to be okay! I need to be okay. For every one, I need to be okay...

People like it better knowing your okay, because they don't want the guilt knowing you aren't.  
"I'm okay. I'm always okay."  
Alec scoots in.  
"What?"

 _Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile._  
"Nothing babe. So when's this Meliorn coming?"  
Alec hesitates but eventually lets me go. _Of course._

"He should be here in an hour or so. So untill then we should order actual food. What do you want Izzy?"  
She glances at the waiter but quickly looks back down.

"I'll have a salad."  
He writes it down with ease. Alec orders a hamburger and I order nothing.  
"Are you sure?"

Alec whispers to me. I nod. I don't have much of an appetite. _Not much of a lot of things I guess. Haha-_  
"God damn it..."

My head was slowly throbbing.  
"Aren't people who believe in God not supposed to say that or something?"

Izzy questions looking over to me.  
"Good thing I don't believe in him."  
They both stare at me.

"You don't believe in God?"  
 _Why should we?_  
"No. Why do you?"  
He nods.  
"Well yeah. I mean I have a great family, a nice house.. I like to think there's someone watching over us. Someone who protects us.

His eyes light up as he speaks.  
"Yeah, well I can't say everyone has the same luxury and love you have."

He looks down.  
"I didn't mean to offend you..."  
Guilt fills his eyes.  
Shit.

"Of course you didn't. I'm sorry for being rude, it's just I'm having a bad day. What a bad headache and other stuff..."  
 _Yeah like a voice in your head-_  
Jesus, shut up!

"When's that Meliorn guy coming?"  
Izzy looks at her phone. Her eyes start to water a little

"Actually... He's not coming. He said he had other plans..."  
Dick. _Your one to talk.._  
We continue eating in peace. Well some of us... _Hehehe_..  
I glance up at Izzy.

She's looks over at the waiter who she was looking at earlier.  
He's a tallish guy with basic brown hair. Probably around Izzy's age. He's looking around nervously. _Pathetic._

I shake my head a little, ignoring the thought. I read his name tag.  
It says Si... Lewis? It's kind of ripped up.

Izzy keeps glancing at him timidly. It starts to bug me. _We've been eating for half an hour. She could've flirted. It's not like the Meliorn guys here!_

It's technically cheating if there dating. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him~_  
Shut it.

"Hey, waiter boy!"  
I call to him. He quickly rushes over to us.

"Yes s- sir? Is there anything wrong with your drinks or..."  
I shake my head.  
"No, but this girl in front of me has been checking you out for the last five minutes.

She has a 'boyfriend' that just stood her up so, eh. She could obviously do better. You are better right?"  
He quickly blushes, nervously trying to answer.  
"I mean- I think so... I guess?"  
I smile.

"Perfect. Your a cute shy kid, just her type. Her name's Isabelle, get to know each other better."  
I get up so he can sit and walk out.

There's a nice breeze. It feels so good. The wind hitting my face, the streets nice and calm.  
 _I hate it!_

I ignore the thoughts and put my hands in my pocket for warmth. I feel something in my pocket, a square box.

I take it out and examine it, it's a box of cigarettes. And in the other pocket a lighter. How'd this get in here? I don't smoke...

 _Does it really matter how it got here? It's a sign, you need it! Just try it out. One couldn't hurt._

I mean... No! Why the hell would I try one... I should throw them out. Tell Alec about them, talk to him...  
 _Or..._

"Magnus! What the hell you just walked out? Are you sure your fine? I mean you were mean to that Meliorn guy, even if he was rude.. Plus you embarrassed Izzy.."

I slip the stuff in my pocket. My head running with ideas.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry for being a jerk but I was having a bad headache. But it's fine now, I took a pill and it's feeling better."  
He looks uncertain.

"Are you sure?"  
A smile finds it's way on my mouth, just like always.  
"Of course. Would I lie to you?"


	23. Handling It

p dir="ltr""Okay Mags, last one. What do you think?" br / Izzy comes out in a beautiful red dress. Not too fancy but not causal, it's perfect. emPerfect doesn't exist. /emJust / "I love it Izzy. I'm sure Simon will too."/p  
p dir="ltr"Her face lights up. br / "Really? You think he'll like it." br / I chuckle. emLaugh while you can./embr / "Of course Izzy. It's beautiful."br / She runs to me and pulls me into a hug./p  
p dir="ltr""Aww Mags. Thank you."br / I smile. br / "No problem. Now hurry up and get your stuff, he'll be here soon." br / She nods and runs off to get her purse and jacket./p  
p dir="ltr"I just head to my room, already tired of picking her dress. I just want to sleep already. emWho needs sleep when you got me to keep you up? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"God damn it. They're goes my plan. I open the door and instantly throw myself on the bed. No point in trying to get comfortable. I hear Alec moving around next to me. Then he stops./p  
p dir="ltr"It's quiet in the room. Only the sound of his breathing exist. emWouldn't it be better if it didn't exist?/em My head throbbing has become a numb pain at this point. I think... I think I need to do something./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey Alec..."br / I shift in the bed a little. My fear creeping up on / "Yes."br / His voice echoes in the / "Do you think... I could see a..."/p  
p dir="ltr"emSay it./em emTell your boyfriend how your a mental case. Go! I'll love seeing how it goes../embr / "A what Mags? A movie?"br / I stay facing the / "No. Can I go... See a therapist.."/p  
p dir="ltr"I mumble out the end. Alec turns to face my / "Mags... Is this about those headaches you've been having? Because I've seen that they've made you... Different these last couple days?"/p  
p dir="ltr"emDifferent? More like a freak if you ask me. Why bother, he's only going to look at you different... Like a weirdo, or/emem he'll give you pity.. You know how much you hate that~/em/p  
p dir="ltr""You know what, it's nothing. It was pointless to ask."br / Pointless..? emYeah pointless. / "Mags are you alright? It's okay to talk to me you know?"br / But... Is it? emRemember the last time you told someone about your problem? How'd that end up? /emI sigh./p  
p dir="ltr"It ended up with me being heavily medicated and threatened to be sent to a mental hospital for further examination... emAnd what'd you end up doing?/em I ended up lying and saying I was fine... But the voice just got louder, and I my cuts got deeper.../p  
p dir="ltr"Not because I wanted to. But every time I was in pain the voice would go quiet. Even if it was just for a while, it was worth it. emMight be worth it again./em/p  
p dir="ltr""Mags? I'm starting to get worried for you..."br / What if I don't need the therapy? I mean they'd just give me a bunch of pills and send me off somewhere to experiment with me./p  
p dir="ltr"I could just deal with it, I mean I'm not the same little kid I was years ago, I'm older. More mentally mature... I can work this out./p  
p dir="ltr""Nothing. Just thinking about Izzy and Simon's date. You think it's going well?"br / He smiles./p  
p dir="ltr""Izzy's probably over flirting with him right now." br / I / "Yeah, probably."/p  
p dir="ltr"We start joking about their date and how it's going to end up. br / See, I'm having fun. This is going to be easy. emHehe. /emI hope./p  
p dir="ltr"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongSorry it's short. It's just me warming up from my break. Also sorry it's taken so long to update./strong/em strongemSchool finally ended and I've had no energy. /em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemStaying up late partying and being social and stuff.. Yeah no it's me staying up all night watching Netflix or reading fanfiction while listening to music. It's a never ending cycle./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemOn a random note I might be a tiny bit allergic to cats and I'm getting a kitten tomorrow. It'll be worth it./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongAnyways I've been busy with family junk. But I'm back and ready to write dark chapters. And of course ready to read comments that make me laugh. Which are all of them you guys are amazing./strong/em/p 


End file.
